


Ravel

by Rizel_Arecia



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Cameos, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizel_Arecia/pseuds/Rizel_Arecia
Summary: [EXO Fanfiction] Di antara manusia biasa, vampire, werewolf dan hunter; Apa Junmyeon harus memilih salah satu? Dia hanya ingin menjalani harinya dengan damai. Tapi sepertinya pilihan itu tidak ada.





	1. I [Prologue]

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All the cast belong to themselves.  
> Warning: AU, typo, BL, OOC, Don’t Like, Don’t Read! ;)  
> Written for self satisfaction. Nonprofit purpose.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**Ravel © Rizel Hiiragi**

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namanya Kim Junmyeon, sosok berkulit putih pucat dengan rambut pendek berponi warna kecoklatan. Pegawai baru di café Moonlight. Sudah sekitar sebulan. Orangnya ramah dan cukup cekatan.

Biasanya Sehun hanya ke café ini jika ditraktir oleh Jongin—sahabatnya. Tapi sekarang, kunjungannya ke café meningkat secara signifikan, mulai dengan alasan mengerjakan tugas dengan wifi gratis atau sekedar minum kopi Americano—walaupun faktanya dia cinta mati pada bubble tea di café dekat kampus. Sehun berharap sih, café ini akan menyediakan bubble tea bulan depan dalam menunya. Dia sudah tulis itu di kotak saran café. Sudah sepuluh lebih dia tulis. Semoga sarannya dinotis oleh manajer café.

Tapi urusan dinotis manajer ntar belakangan, cukup dinotis kecengan dulu. Junmyeon- _hyung_.

“Mengerjakan tugas lagi, Sehun?” Junmyeon menghampirinya, kertas dan pulpen telah bersiap untuk saling bercumbu—menuliskan pesanan meja nomor tiga.

“Iya, _hyung_. Mumpung wifi disini gratis.”

Alasan _mainstream_. Tapi Sehun tidak sepenuhnya bohong.

“Kalau begitu, minuman yang seperti biasanya?” senyuman menghiasi wajah sang _waiter_.

Sehun mengangguk, “Yap, yang seperti biasanya. Ditambah dengan manisnya senyumanmu, _hyung_!”

Pemuda itu tertawa kecil, “Aku selalu memberikan senyum padamu. Baiklah, kalau begitu ditunggu ya, dan semangat belajarnya.”

Junmyeon berlalu.

Haah. Sehun menumpu dagunya di meja. Laptop yang masih menyala terabaikan.

Ada saat di mana pandangan kita hanya tertuju pada seseorang. Bagi Sehun seseorang itu adalah Junmyeon.

Pemuda tinggi, berstatus anak kuliahan semester awal itu mengedarkan pandangan. Café masih cukup ramai meskipun sekarang sudah sore. Kebanyakan diantaranya adalah mahasiswa seperti dirinya, yang juga tampak mengerjakan tugas. Mungkin karena kebanyakan pegawai disini memiliki wajah yang memenuhi standar, cukup untuk membuat café ini selalu ramai. Manajer café ini memang berbakat merekrut orang.

Kalau soal tampang, Sehun cukup percaya diri tentunya. Hanya saja, bekerja paruh waktu sebagai _waiter_ sepertinya tidak cocok untuknya. Terakhir kali dia masuk dapur dengan niat untuk membantu mama malah menyebabkan lima piring keramik impor dari China pecah.

Dia di _banned_ dari dapur.

Pedekate dengan menjadi sesama rekan kerja, mana mungkin. Bisa jadi dia kena pecat di hari pertama kerja. Jadi biarlah, jadi pelanggan tetap. Toh uang saku bulanan Sehun cukup banyak untuk di foya-foyakan. Meskipun dia masih lebih doyan ditraktir sang sobat—yang punya pekerjaan sampingan.

Secangkir kopi yang isinya masih tersisa setengah mulai kehilangan kehangatan. Meskipun tampak fokus dengan laptop, sesekali iris kecoklatannya menatap kembali pegawai baru ber- _name tag_ Junmyeon. Senyum manis yang tidak pernah luntur itu selalu mampu membuat Sehun tak sanggup mengalihkan pandangan.

“Woi—ngelamun.” Sebuah tepukan dibahu nyaris membuat Sehun kehilangan keseimbangan tangan kiri yang menumpu dagu. Tentu tidak elit jika dagunya menghantam meja.

“Aku sedang menikmati keindahan makhluk ciptaan tuhan.” Sehun menyahut kalem.

“Sok puitis.” Jongin menarik kursi kosong yang bersebrangan dengan Sehun. “Paling nge- _stalker_ pegawai baru itu.” Jongin melirik sekilas ke arah pandangan Sehun.  Tangannya beralih mengambil menu.

“Maaf saja, tapi aku bukan _stalker_.” Sehun menyahut.

“Terus apa namanya, orang yang hanya bisa melihat dari kejauhan sambil berharap bisa memilikinya?” Jongin melambaikan tangan, menandakan dia sudah siap untuk memesan. Sayangnya mereka tidak dihampiri orang yang Sehun harapkan.

Percakapan mereka tertunda beberapa saat karena pesanan Jongin sedang dicatat. Setelahnya, waktu berlalu dengan kesibukan Jongin yang sedang bicara dengan seseorang di _smartphone_ -nya.

“Tch.” Sehun memasang wajah cemberut setelah Jongin mengakhiri obrolan dengan orang di line telepon. “Aku tidak akan memberikan data presentasi mata kuliah Park- _ssaem_ padamu.”

“Hei— jangan ngambek begitu. Kau tahu kan sahabatmu ini orang sibuk. Ah, bagaimana kalau pesananmu ini aku bayarkan?”

“Kau harus kuliah dengan serius, Kai. Kau sudah absen banyak. Mana yang lebih penting, kuliahmu atau pekerjaan sampinganmu itu.” Sehun terdengar serius.

“Harusnya kau tanya, _‘mana yang lebih penting, aku atau pekerjaanmu!’_ begitu,” Jongin tertawa kecil, bermaksud bercanda pada sahabatnya semenjak smp itu.

Sehun tidak menanggapi candaannya. Dia malah mengghela napas.

“Segitu bagusnya ya, bayaran jadi model?”

“Oke,” Jongin mengacungkan ibu jarinya. “Banget. Mana banyak pemandangan indah dan sexy. Puas deh. Dibanding mantengin presentasi penuh aljabar.”

“Pesanannya.” Interupsi terdengar di pendengaran keduanya.

Junmyeon membawa nampan sambil tersenyum. “Frappucinno dan mont blanc, kan?”

Pesanan milik Jongin, diantarkan oleh sosok _angelic_ yang diharapkan.

“Memang manis sih, senyumnya.” Jongin berujar. Menatap kepergian sang _waiter_.

“Jangan naksir. Awas loh.”

Jongin hanya memutar bola matanya. “Tembak aja, apa susahnya sih.”

“Mentalku yang belum siap.”

“Yang naksir gak cuma kamu lho.” Jongin melirikkan matanya ke sekitar. Setidaknya dia melihat ada beberapa pasang mata yang juga memiliki tatapan yang sama seperti Sehun kepada pemuda berambut _brown_ itu.

“Takutnya dia gak doyan berondong.”

“Halah.” Jongin meminum kopi pesannya. “Terserah.” Pemuda berstatus _model newcomer_ itu tidak ambil pusing.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Bekerja sebagai _waiter_ tidak seburuk yang Junmyeon pikir. Tentunya cukup melelahkan, dimulai dari mencatat, membuat dan mengantar pesanan.  Terutama di akhir pekan. Tapi bayaran untuk lembur cukup untuk membungkam rasa lelah. Kali ini—tepatnya hari ini, dia mendapat _shift_ dari siang hingga malam, kira-kira sampai jam sebelas malam.

Mempertanyakan umur Junmyeon, dia berumur dua puluh tiga tahun semenjak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tinggal di komplek perumahan Black Pearl nomor sembilan blok dua yang cukup jauh dari hingar bingar keramaian kota Seoul.

Rumah itu merupakan peninggalan dari kedua orang tuanya yang sudah meninggal waktu dia masih kecil. Junmyeon sekarang tinggal sendirian di sana. Saat masih kecil dia dirawat pamannya, adik dari ibu Junmyeon—seorang fotographer yang jarang pulang, dan satu lagi, yaitu sahabat dari sang ibu. Walaupun ditinggal pergi sang paman, masih ada yang menjaganya saat dia masih kecil. 

Kalau dipikir, Junmyeon sudah terbiasa hidup sendirian di rumah itu. Jadi dia tidak mempermasalahkan pamannya yang memiliki jiwa petualang. Setidaknya pamannya masih mengiriminya surat pos setiap bulan, menandakan kalau lelaki muda itu masih hidup.

Hari ini pelanggan yang datang sangat ramai, membuat Junmyeon dan rekan kerjanya cukup kewalahan. Tentu saja, _weekend_ selalu menjadi saat-saat berat bagi mereka. Melirik jam di tangannya, Junmyeon menghela napas.

Jam dua belas malam. Jamnya Cinderella untuk pulang. Sayangnya, Junmyeon bukan Cinderella. Café masih harus dibersihkan dan piring-piring harus dicuci. Semuanya harus dipastikan bersih sebelum café ditutup.  Harusnya dia sudah pulang jam sebelas tadi, Junmyeon jadi ingin mengeluh.

“Kau tahu, malam purnama adalah malam di mana banyak hal mistis terjadi.” Sang rekan kerja yang mencuci piring disampingnya memulai percakapan.

“Kenapa?” Junmyeon melirik sang lawan bicara sekilas, lalu kembali fokus dengan kegiatannya mencuci gelas.

“Kau tidak dengar beritanya, vampire? Werewolf? Hello, kamu tinggal dimana sih, _hyung_?”

“Aku tidak sering melihat tivi,” Junmyeon membela diri.

“Bukan di tv kok. Hanya gosip dari mulut ke mulut.”

Junmyeon mengambil sabun cair, “Jadi? Apa maksudmu mereka muncul dan membunuh manusia begitu?”

“Tidak sih sepertinya,” Baekhyun menggendikkan bahu.

“Sejauh yang aku dengar, meskipun ada makhluk seperti itu, tidak ada yang mati dengan cara aneh.” Jongdae yang mengepel lantai ikut menimpali.

“Jadi, gosip itu hanya bohongan?” Minseok tampak tertarik.

“Tapi katanya mereka benar-benar ada.” Baekhyun menyahut dengan nada serius. “Pulang nanti harus hati-hati lho.”

Pegawai di ruangan itu saling mengangguk.

“Minseok- _hyung_ , pulang bareng yuk.” Jongdae melirik rekan kerja disampingnya.

“Yeah, ide bagus…”

Memastikan lampu telah dimatikan, Minseok menatap ke arah semua teman satu _shift_ bergantian, “Tidak ada yang tertinggal kan?”

“Kamu tidak apa pulang sendiri, Junmyeon- _hyung_?” Jongdae menanyainya.

“Tidak apa, lagipula ini bukan pertama kalinya aku pulang sendiri.”

“Seandainya arah pulang kita sama,” ujar Baekhyun. “Gimana kalau nanti mereka muncul beneran?”

“Tidak perlu sekhawatir itu padaku, ok.” Junmyeon menampilkan senyumnya.

“Kau yakin?”

“Ya, sangat yakin. Kita akan bertemu lagi di hari selasa, dan kalian akan mendapatiku dengan keadaan sehat.”

“Kalau begitu, _see you._ ”

_“See you.”_

Junmyeon melambaikan tangannya.

Bulan purnama. Saat dimana bulan bersinar menerangi seluruh alamnya. Membuat para bintang seakan sungkan menampakkan cahaya. Mendongak selama beberapa saat menatap langit, Junmyeon melanjutkan langkahnya pulang setelah memperbaiki tatanan syal yang dipakai. Angin malam berhembus di sela-sela keramaian dunia malam di jalanan Seoul. Meskipun larut malam adalah saat di mana biasanya setiap orang mengistirahatkan tubuh, sebagian orang malah baru memulai pekerjaannya.

Terdengar lolongan dari kejauhan. Junmyeon jadi berpikir selama beberapa saat. Apakah itu kiranya hanya suara anjing liar, atau mungkin werewolf?

Haha. Itu tidak lucu Junmyeon.

Beberapa orang terlihat berada di pinggiran jalan dengan tatapan tajam. Iris kecoklatan Junmyeon mendapati tatapan itu mengarah padanya bahkan jauh sebelum dia melewati jalan itu. Mau bagaimana lagi, ini adalah jalan tercepat menuju halte bis.

Junmyeon sudah cukup terbiasa mendapati kumpulan orang semacam ini. Bahkan tante yang cantik juga pernah menawarkan ajakan padanya. Ke hotel. Tapi saat itu dia belum berminat. Meskipun lumayan juga mendapatkan pelayanan servis hotel secara gratis. Mungkin lain kali Junmyeon akan mencobanya.

“Halo, _sweetie_.” Sebuah sapaan menyapa indra pendengaran, langkah Junmyeon terhenti karena satu-dua orang menghampiri. Satu diantaranya berjalan ke belakangnya.

“Selamat malam.” Junmyeon menampilkan senyuman untuk sekedar kesopanan.

Tidak hanya werewolf dan vampire yang perlu diwaspadai saat malam hari tentunya. Dunia malam memang gelap, dan banyak membuat orang tenggelam karenanya.

Junmyeon menghela napas kecil. Setidaknya pria yang menyapanya ini cukup tampan, dengan tato berlambang harimau terlihat jelas di bahunya yang membuatnya terkesan _manly_. Meskipun sepertinya orang-orang ini lebih berbahaya daripada om-om berjas kemarin malam yang menyapa dan mengajaknya pergi—entah kemana, tentu saja ditolaknya dengan sopan.

“Sedang senggang?” pertanyaan dilontarkan sang lawan bicara.

“Err—” Junmyeon melirik ke samping, mendapati jumlah orang disana ada sekitar lima orang.

Oh, _shit_. Mending diginiin atau ketemu vampire atau werewolf ganteng?

“Hey, _dear_. Kenapa kau pulang duluan?! Kau marah padaku?!”

Suara dari belakang membuat Junmyeon menoleh. Alisnya berkerut. Orang itu pelanggan tetap di café tempatnya bekerja.

“Sehun?”

Sehun mendatanginya sedikit tergesa, bernapas dengan kewalahan. Dengan segera, tangan Sehun meraih pinggang sang pemuda yang terkejut karena kemunculannya.

“Maaf ya, _hyung_ sekalian. Tetapi pemuda manis ini pacarku.”

“Benarkah?” Nada tidak percaya terlontar. Tatapan pria bertato harimau mengarah pada Junmyeon.

Sehun ikut mengarahkan pandangan padanya dengan tatapan cemas.

“Yeah, ” Tentunya Junmyeon tahu, pemuda tinggi itu bermaksud menolongnya.

Dengan segera menarik menjauh dari gerombolan orang itu, Sehun menggenggam tangan kanan Junmyeon secara sepihak. Suara decihan terdengar, tetapi Sehun tetap mengabaikannya.

Cukup jauh dari orang-orang itu, langkah Sehun mulai melambat.

“Tanganmu dingin _hyung_.” Ujarnya.

Junmyeon yang tadi tertinggal beberapa langkah, menyamakan langkahnya, “Tanganmu juga, Sehun.”

“Tentu saja! Itu karena aku cemas. Kau tidak tahu betapa kagetnya aku melihat orang sepertimu berada di antara orang-orang seperti itu, _hyung_!”

Nada suara Sehun terdengar cukup tinggi.

Junmyeon tersenyum kecil, “Terima kasih karena sudah mengkhawatirkanku dan juga menolongku.”

Sehun terdiam sejenak, netra coklatnya menatap sosok di sebelahnya. “B—bukan masalah. Aku hanya kebetulan lewat sana… Kai mengajakku belajar bersama untuk midtest, tapi yang terjadi kami malah bermain game sampai lupa waktu!” ujarnya, “Tapi syukurlah, karena hal itu sekarang aku bertemu denganmu! Kau bisa saja diapa-apakan oleh mereka lho.”

Sikap Sehun terlihat mengesankan di mata Junmyeon.

_So cute._

“Yaah, malam ini lembur, jadi aku pulang telat dari pada kemarin-kemarin. Biasanya jalan itu masih ramai saat malam. Tidak sesepi malam ini. Lagipula, ini jalan terdekat menuju halte.” Junmyeon menyahut dan melirik tangannya yang masih di genggam Sehun.

Sehun memandang ke jalanan di depan matanya, beberapa ratus meter lagi hingga sampai menuju halte. Tangan Junmyeon yang masih terasa dingin membuat Sehun mengeratkan genggamannya.

“Malam ini begitu dingin, jadi biarkan aku menggenggam tanganmu, _hyung_.” Sang lelaki muda menutup separuh wajahnya dengan tangan kiri.

“Okay.”

Sehun tidak berniat melepas tangannya.

Junmyeon membiarkannya.

Setidaknya sampai halte bis.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Menyalakan lampu rumah, Junmyeon mendapati Byul, anjing peliharaannya menunggu di depan pintu dengan manis. Anjing kecil itu menghampiri kakinya dengan gerakan lincah. Junmyeon tidak benar-benar sendirian, dia menemukan hewan kecil itu dua minggu yang lalu, nyari mati karena terluka parah. Namun sekarang keadaan anjing mungil itu terlihat sehat. Dia tidak terlalu kesepian sekarang semenjak memeliharanya.

Merebahkan diri di sofa, dengan Byul yang berada di atas pangkuannya, Junmyeon mengangkat tangan kanannya, menatap telapak tangannya yang tadi di genggam Sehun dengan tatapan tenang.

Tangannya lebih besar dan hangat. Tangan itu menggenggam dan melambai padanya. Dengan senyum tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Sejurus kemudian Junmyeon menjatuhkan tangannya. Memejamkan mata dan menutup wajah dengan lengannya. Byul ikut menyamankan tubuhnya pada sang pemilik.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Ruang staff berhubungan langsung dengan pintu menuju dapur.

Ada dua buah lemari besar yang masing-masing memiliki enam loker. Jika dijumlahkan, ada dua belas loker untuk pegawai café. Meja kayu dan delapan kursi tersedia di tengah ruang. Dua kursi kecil sebagai tambahan terletak di samping lemari loker, dan sebuah sofa panjang berada di bagian kiri ruangan. Ada dua pintu di dekat papan pengumuman yang penuh tempelan tentang menu dan jadwal kerja. Satu pintu toilet, dan satu pintu kamar mandi untuk karyawan. Di dinding bagian lain, tampak papan tulis putih tersedia dan foyer untuk meletakkan jaket tepat di sebelah pintu masuk husus untuk pegawai.

“Selamat sore, _hyung_!” Jongdae sedang memakai _name-tag_ ketika berseru pada Junmyeon yang baru memasuki ruang ganti.

“Sore, Jongdae.” Junmyeon melemparkan sebuah senyuman setelah menutup pintu masuk. “ _See_ , aku baik-baik saja.”

“Yaa, aku tahu itu. Kalau ada makhluk semacam vampire atau werelwolf, koran di kota kita pasti sudah heboh.” Jongdae berujar. “Dan pastinya sudah ada berita kalau ada seorang pegawai café menjadi korban di koran.”

“Kok gitu, kamu ingin aku masuk koran jadi korban pembunuhan?” Junmyeon mengerutkan dahinya.

“Bukannya gitu, _hyung_. Habisnya, kamu memiliki tampang mangsa yang mudah diburu begitu.” Jongdae memainkan kedua jemari tangannya, mencoba menyampaikan maksudnya dengan susah payah.

Junmyeon masih setia dengan dahi yang berkerut, “Maksudmu aku lemah begitu?”

 _Namja_ berstatus rekan kerja itu langsung mengibaskan tangan dan menggelengkan kepala, “Nggak kok! Bukan lemah, tapi lembut—begitu… biasanya orang baik mudah menjadi korban kriminal… jadinya kan aku khawatir.”

“Hoo…” Junmyeon mengangguk tanda mengerti seraya membuka lokernya. “Tidak perlu secemas itu padaku, aku bisa jaga diri.” Kembali Junmyeon tersenyum.

“Hei, jangan kelamaan ngobrol. Ingat pelanggan! Ntar diomelin manajer- _nim_.” Himchan—pegawai shift di hari rabu melongok ke ruangan tempat Jongdae dan Junmyeon berada.

“Iyaa—maaf, maaf.”

“Aku keluar duluan, _hyung_!” seru Jongdae.

Beberapa menit kemudian, keluar dari ruang khusus staff. Junmyeon mendapati beberapa pengunjung memasuki café. Junmyeon mengenali dengan mudah orang yang baru saja masuk dan duduk di kursi nomor tiga.

Jongdae mencolek bahunya, “Pelanggan setia kamu, tuh _hyung_.”

“Samperin, tuh.” Himchan mendorong bahu Junmyeon.

Junmyeon memutar bola matanya, “Iyaa, gak usah dorong-dorong.” Sahutnya seraya berjalan menuju ke meja nomor tiga.

Pemuda bermata sipit itu melihat ke arahnya lalu melambaikan tangan pada Junmyeon.

“Selamat datang, minuman seperti biasanya?”

“Ya! Seperti biasanya, _hyung_.”

Jongdae menumpu dagunya di meja kasir. Matanya mengikuti pergerakan Junmyeon.

Junmyeon menuju tempat meletakkan orderan, “Americano seperti biasa, dan—”

“Dan seperti biasanya dia melihat ke arah sini.” Jongdae menyela ucapan Junmyeon.

“Urusin pelanggan sana,” Junmyeon mengibaskan tangannya pada Jongdae, sementara Himchan mengambil orderan yang telah diletakkan.

Jongdae hanya bersiul pelan sebelum kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Jam setengah sebelas telah lewat, café menunjukkan title _close_ di depan pintu masuk. Semua piring dan gelas sudah dibersihkan beserta dengan lantai yang dipel oleh Himchan hingga mengkilap.

Himchan masih merapikan isi tasnya di ruangan _staff only_ ketika Junmyeon sudah mengunci lokernya.

“Hei, bulan malam ini masih terang, apa kalian sudah dengar gosipnya—”

“Tentang _supranatural beings_ lagi?” Jongdae menghela napas. “Bukannya aku tidak percaya sih atau meremehkan. Tapi kalau dibicarakan terus, ntar beneran muncul lho.”

Himchan memasang wajah cemberut karena ucapannya dipotong oleh Jongdae.

“Yang penting, kita berhati-hati. Ya kan?” Junmyeon berkomentar. “Kalau begitu aku duluan!” pemuda itu melambaikan tangan pada kedua rekannya.

“Hati-hati _hyung_!” Jongdae berseru.

Bulan di angkasa malam ini tertutup awan ketika Junmyeon menyusuri jalanan menuju halte. Jalanan tidak terlalu ramai, mungkin dikarenakan langit terlihat berawan.

Junmyeon merasakan ada derap langkah kaki mengikutinya ketika dia melewati gang kecil. Merasa yakin dengan apa yang di dengarnya, dengan segera dia menoleh untuk memastikan.

Seorang laki-laki dengan tato harimau berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Junmyeon ingat, dia pernah bertemu dengan orang ini. Saat itu ada Sehun yang menolongnya.

 _Namja_ tinggi itu berjalan ke arahnya, “Kau ingat aku, _sweetie_?”

Junmyeon masih diam di tempatnya, “Iya, kita bertemu saat _weekend_ —”

 _Namja_ itu telah berada dihadapannya, mengangkat dagu Junmyeon dengan tangan kanannya. “Yeah, ada yang mengganggu waktu itu, seseorang yang menyebut dirinya sebagai pacarmu.”

Iris mereka bertemu pandang, dan Junmyeon tidak mengatakan apapun.

Tangan _namja_ itu masih berada pada tempatnya, matanya menatap Junmyeon dengan tajam, “Jadi, apa kau senggang sekarang, _sweetie_?”

Junmyeon melirikkan matanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, mendapati keadaan yang begitu lengang, tidak terlihat orang yang lewat sama sekali. Dia membuka mulutnya dan berucap dengan tenang, “Yeah.”

Satu patah kata itu  membuat sang _namja_ berperawakan besar menarik Junmyeon ke sudut gang kecil. Jarak kurang dari sejengkal di antara mereka, dengan Junmyeon yang berada tersudut.

“Sepertinya kau berpengalaman.” Pemuda bertato menatapnya dengan tajam.

Junmyeon menatapnya beberapa saat sebelum mengalihkan pandangan ke arah belakang sang pemuda. Hanya tembok bata yang berlumut. _How unpleasant place_.

“Tidak juga.” Junmyeon tersenyum miris, kedua tangannya menangkup pipi _namja_ di hadapannya dengan kedua tangannya.

Jarak tipis diantara mereka membuat penglihatan akan raut wajah menjadi lebih jelas. Junmyeon memejamkan matanya beberapa saat, lalu membukanya.

Irisnya berubah menjadi merah.

Pemuda di hadapannya tercekat sebelum pandangan matanya terlihat kosong. Junmyeon merangkulnya, sedikit berjingkit untuk menyamakan tinggi.

“Diamlah sebentar seperti ini,” Junmyeon berbisik di telinga lelaki itu, tepat sebelum mendaratkan gigitannya di leher sang pemuda.

“Pulang dan lupakanlah apa yang terjadi malam ini, ya?” Junmyeon berbisik, mata semerah darah menatap sang korban.

Dan pemuda itu mengangguk dengan tatapan kosong. Pergi meninggalkan tempat kejadian.

Tidak hanya bulan purnama. Setiap larut malam adalah saat yang berbahaya.

Ada gosip tentang vampire, werewolf _and another supernatural beings_.

Hanya gosip?

Tentu saja, tidak. Junmyeon tahu itu. Karena dia adalah salah satunya.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**[Prologue]**

**[tbc]**

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**a/n** : main chara; Kim Junmyeon.

Not really hunho though. Cast lain akan bermunculan di chapter-chapter selanjutnya.

Main pair belum ditentukan, but this is bl after all.


	2. II [Human]

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**Ravel © Rizel Hiiragi**

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

“Hipnotis, salah satu kemampuan alamiah dari vampire. Mampu membuat orang melupakan apa yang telah terjadi padanya.”

Baekhyun membaca sebuah artikel yang dicarinya di internet.

_(Biasanya hanya kejadian dalam beberapa jam yang dilupakan. Jadi tidak bisa digunakan untuk menghilangkan ingatan seseorang, kecuali vampire pure elit yang memang hebat.)_

Junmyeon hanya bisa menambahkan penjelasannya di dalam hati. Menghilangkan ingatan tidak dapat dilakukan oleh seseorang sepertinya yang terhitung masih muda. Terlebih lagi status Junmyeon yang cukup rendah dalam klan tempatnya berada. Dia hanya setengah vampire.

Mereka menyebutnya; _Half blood._

“Dibandingkan hewan, darah manusia memang lebih memuaskan.” Lanjut Baekhyun.

_(Hanya saja ada batasan tentang memangsa manusia. Aturan dalam klan.)_

“Mereka tidak hanya sekedar makhluk penghisap darah biasa. Mungkin ada beberapa, itu pun hanya vampire servant rendahan. Vampire servant adalah manusia yang menjadi vampire dan dikendalikan oleh vampire pure blood—berdarah murni. Wow, aku baru tahu ada kasta semacam itu dalam klan vampire."

“Memangnya artikel itu dapat dipercaya?” Tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada datar.

Bakehyun mengendikkan bahu, “Entahlah~”

_(Digigit vampire tidak serta merta menjadikan manusia menjadi vampire. Ada beberapa tahapan bagi manusia menjadi vampire dan itu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Manusia yang menjadi vampire dari gigitan dan menggila karena tidak dapat mengendalikan nafsunya biasanya akan dibunuh.)_

“Penampilan mereka biasanya tampak pucat dan tubuh yang selalu terasa dingin.” Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk sambil membacanya. “Biasanya juga tampan, ya! Seperti Edward Cull—”

Plak!

“Aduh—”

Nampan mendarat di kepala Baekhyun. Pelakunya adalah Minseok.

“Malah baca gituan di internet. Lap meja nomor delapan tuh.” Minseok berujar sambil meletakkan nampan.

“Ok, sir!” Baekhyun dengan segera melesat menuju meja yang diperintahkan oleh Minseok—sang manajer pengganti untuk beberapa waktu ke depan.

“Satu Espresso Macchiato dan Strawberry cake untuk meja sebelas.” Junmyeon meletakkan orderan.

Kyungsoo menerima kertas orderan dengan segera, bersiap untuk membuat pesanan.

“Kenapa lagi dengan Minseok? Sepertinya kok sensi hari ini.” Junmyeon berucap dengan setengah berbisik kepada Kyungsoo.

“Entahlah,” Kyungsoo menggeleng. “Mungkin bosan mendengarkan obrolan tentang vampire dan werewolf terus.”

“Kirain stress karena jadi manajer pengganti.”

“Katanya tadi malam Minseok-hyung mimpi buruk. Mimpi di kejar-kejar manusia serigala. Setelahnya dia gak bisa tidur lagi.” Baekhyun tampak sudah selesai mengelap meja dan ikut dengan pembicaraan mereka. “Dia sensi karena kurang tidur.”

“Terlalu kepikiran sepertinya. Seperti tidak ada bahasan lain saja. Bahas girlband atau pelanggan yang cantik misalnya. Kenapa kalian malah bahas yang begituan.” Kyungsoo berkomentar sambil melakukan pekerjaannya di dapur.

“Lebih baik dari pada ketemu beneran, kan?” Celutuk Junmyeon.

“Hey, kalau kalian punya waktu santai. Gimana kalau bersihkan piring di dapur?” Minseok menginterupsi.

“Aku akan mengelap meja tujuuuh.” Baekhyun segera berlalu.

“Err… aku akan mencuci piring…” Junmyeon _sweatdrop_.

Minseok menatap ke arah Junmyeon sambil menghela napas, “Pelanggan setia kamu datang tuh. Kamu catat pesanannya saja sana.”

Pemuda itu lagi. Oh Sehun.

Hari ini penampilannya lebih terkesan keren daripada biasanya. _Namja_ muda itu memakai kaus putih yang terlapis blazer hitam. Rambutnya tertata rapi dengan aroma cologne yang tercium jelas begitu mendekat. Tampaknya itu pula penyebab beberapa pelanggan _yeoja_ yang melirik penuh minat ke arahnya. Hari ini dia tidak membawa laptop dan tas kuliah seperti biasanya. Dia hanya tampak memainkan smartphone di tangan kanannya.

“Americano seperti biasa?” Junmyeon siap mencatat pesanannya ketika pemuda itu melihat ke arahnya dan melambaikan tangan padanya.

Sehun mengangguk dengan senyuman yang melengkung di bibirnya. “Yeah! Dan apple pie.”

“Oke.” Junmyeon menulis pesanan.

“Hei, _hyung_.”

“Ya?” sejurus setelah mempertemukan tinta pulpen di kertas, Junmyeon mengembalikan pandangan pada Sehun.

“Um—bagaimana menurutmu tentang penampilanku hari ini? Apakah cukup bagus?”

Junmyeon menaikkan alisnya beberapa saat. Nada sungkan tertanggap indra pendengarannya. Apakah Sehun berniat pamer atau lelaki itu benar-benar tidak tahu kalau dia itu _handsome_ bahkan meskipun dia hanya dengan pakaian yang biasanya dia pakai.

“Kau terlihat lebih rapi—”

Pemuda itu masih menatapnya. Seperti mengharapkan jawaban yang lain.

“Tampan dan keren.” Junmyeon menambahkan, “Jadi kau sedang ada kencan dengan seseorang?”

“Bukan! Tentu saja bukan!” Sehun berseru dengan cepat. Melupakan situasi tempatnya berada sekarang. Dia berdehem pelan untuk kembali terlihat _cool_. “Kai membuatku terlibat menjadi model di agensi tempatnya bekerja. Para staff di sana bilang aku cukup tampan untuk menjadi model.”

“Oke.”

“Jadi menurutmu aku cukup pantas untuk menjadi model?”

_Kau bercanda, kan, Oh Sehun?_

“Kau sangat cocok menjadi model, Sehun! Tapi tentu saja itu tergantung pada minat dan keinginanmu sendiri.” Junmyeon hampir saja berteriak untuk mengatakan hal itu.

_Ya ampun, kamu gak sadar kalau kamu tuh cakep dan tinggi?!_

Sudah jelas masuk standar kualifikasi sebagai model.

“ _Thanks_ atas pendapatmu, _hyung_.”

“Bukan masalah, tapi aku harus segera kembali bekerja sebelum di timpuk Minseok dengan panci karena terlalu lama bicara dengan pelanggan.” Junmyeon menunjuk ke arah dapur dengan pulpennya.

“O—oh ya, tentu.” Sehun tertawa hambar.

Junmyeon tersenyum kecil seraya berlalu ke arah Minseok yang menatap ke arahnya sedari tadi.

“Jadi dia sedang ada kencan dengan seseorang? Atau dia mengajakmu kencan?” Minseok melontarkan pertanyaan.

Junmyeon meletakkan pesanan di tempat orderan.

“Tidak keduanya. Kenapa kau berpikir sepertinya dia ada hati denganku?”

“Kelihatannya seperti itu.”

“Apa? Junmyeon- _hyung_ yang baru kerja satu bulan di sini sudah ada yang naksir? Jadi aku ketinggalan banyak kabar?” Kyungsoo tampak menyembulkan kepala dari pintu dapur dengan memegang spatula.

“Kasihan ya Kyung, kamu udah empat bulan kerja di sini, tapi jodoh atau calon pacar tidak nampak dari sudut manapun.” Baekhyun berucap dengan nada sedih pada Kyungsoo.

“Kamu pilih di timpuk wajan atau spatula ini menancap di kepalamu?” Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada kalem pada Baekhyun.

“Ohh—lihat, ada pelanggan manis yang datang di sana, aku akan mencatat pesanannya darinya.”  Baekhyun pergi—secepat dia muncul.

Minseok mengabaikan mereka, “Dia tampan dan sepertinya anak baik-baik. Apa kau sudah punya pacar? Atau dia bukan tipemu?”

Junmyeon diam sejenak untuk sekedar memikirkan jawababn yang tepat. Tipe? Tipe apa yang Minseok maksud kan? Karena jika yang dia maksud adalah tipe mangsa, Sehun cukup bagus untuk dijadikan mangsa. Tapi jika itu tentang hubungan romantis… Menjalin hubungan dengan manusia mungkin tidak akan bagus.

Seperti apa yang terjadi pada ayah dan ibunya.

“Aku masih _single_. Bisa kau bilang begitu, anak baik-baik seperti itu bukan tipeku.” Junmyeon tidak sepenuhnya berbohong. “Bukan berarti aku suka anak yang nakal, sih. Hanya saja, _sekarang_ aku tidak terpikir untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan romantis.”

_Atau bahkan nanti._

“Pesanan meja tiga siap.” Kyungsoo berseru. Dan Junmyeon mengambilnya untuk segera diantarkan ke meja tempat Sehun berada.

Rekan kerjanya tidak tahu kalau dia adalah setengah vampire. Tentu saja, Junmyeon harus memastikan mereka tidak akan tahu. Mereka tidak perlu tahu.

Mereka tidak akan pernah mengetahuinya.

“Hei, setelah ini kami akan pergi ke _pojangmacha_ , apa kau mau ikut Jun?”

“Oh, begitu? Mungkin lain kali.” Junmyeon menolak ajakan Minseok. “Aku ingin pulang cepat hari ini.”

“Baiklah. Lain kali kalau begitu.”

“Janji ya, _hyung_.”

Junmyeon melambaikan tangannya dan pulang ke arah yang berbeda.

“Apa menurutmu Junmyeon- _hyung_ menjaga jarak dengan kita?”

“Kenapa kamu berpikir begitu?”

“Dia tidak pernah ikut kalau diajak.”

“Pernah kok, hanya saja saat itu bukan hari shift kamu.”

“ _Mwoya_? Kalian bersenang-senang tanpa mengajakku?”

“Kupikir dia hanya sedikit anti sosial saja.”

“Ya! Kalian mengabaikanku?!”

“Beberapa orang memang memiliki rahasia yang tidak ingin dibagi.”

“Mungkin rahasia Junmyeon- _hyung_ adalah… dia punya anak rahasia!”

Plak!

“Ouch!”

“Kalau benar dia punya rahasia, kuharap suatu hari nanti dia mau membaginya denganku.”

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Sebagai _half blood_ , Junmyeon terlahir dari ibu yang merupakan seorang manusia dan ayah yang merupakan vampire _pure blood_ ; berdarah murni. Ayahnya jatuh hati kepada manusia yang harusnya adalah mangsa mereka.

Menjadi vampire _half blood_ membuat hidupnya tidak menjadi lebih mudah. Para vampire _pure blood_ dalam klan selalu mencercanya saat pertemuan kelompok. Itu sudah terjadi sejak dia kecil, saat tiap kali ayahnya mengajaknya pergi ke acara tersebut. Jadi Junmyeon pikir dia sudah terbiasa akan hal itu.

Tapi setidaknya Junmyeon bisa merasakan enaknya makanan manusia. Hamburger, pizza, tteokbooki, pedas, dan manis. Dia memahami rasanya, tidak seperti vampire _pure blood_ yang menganggap makanan manusia adalah sampah. Dia masih memakan makanan yang sama dengan manusia. Hanya saja semua itu tidak cukup. Rasa hausnya tidak akan hilang hanya dengan meminum air.

Meskipun begitu, ketika Sehun mengajaknya untuk sekedar minum teh bersama, Junmyeon mengiyakan. Tidak langsung mengiyakan sebenarnya, semua gara-gara Jongdae yang seenaknya menginterupsi dan berkata oke, meskipun yang ditanya adalah Junmyeon.

“Oke, Junmyeon- _hyung_ pasti mau kok. Ya kan _hyung_?” Jongdae menyenggol bahu Junmyeon.

Mata yang terlihat penuh harap dari Sehun dan sikap Jongdae membuat Junmyeon mengangguk pasrah.

“Baiklah.”

“Besok, jam tujuh malam, _hyung_.”

“Oke, jam tujuh malam.”

 “Mungkin dia akan menyatakan perasaannya padamu.” Jongdae menggoda Junmyeon setelah sampai di dapur.

Junmyeon menghela napas lelah, “Sudah sering kubilang, dia bukan tipeku. Lagipula, mungkin dia hanya suka padaku sebagai kakak mungkin?”

“Apa iya begitu…” Jongdae bergumam. “Aku sih nggak yakin.”

Oh Sehun adalah manusia biasa. Dan dirinya _half blood_. Mungkin harusnya dia mematuhi ucapan pamannya untuk tidak terlibat terlalu dekat dengan manusia dengan cara seperti ini.

Harusnya dia memilih jadi pegawai toko bunga atau penjaga perpustakaan kota. Yang sepertinya jelas terasa lebih aman, karena pada dua tempat itu orang-orang lebih fokus pada buku atau bunga dibanding pegawainya. Tapi gaji sebagai pegawai café lebih memuaskan.

“Pemuda itu jadi semakin tampan dan murah senyum, bukankah begitu?” Baekhyun menumpu dagunya di meja kasir, mata sipitnya mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah sebelum fokus kepada sosok pemuda di kursi nomor tiga. Oh Sehun. “Dulu sepertinya penampilannya biasa saja.”

“Dia kerja paruh waktu menjadi model bersama sahabatnya. Kalau tidak salah, namanya Kim Jongin.”

“Wow. Keren!” Baekhyun berdecak kagum. “Mungkin dia berubah karena kamu, _hyung_.”

“Mungkin dia berubah karena cinta.” Jongdae ikut menimpali.

Minseok menepuk bahunya, “Yaah, Kalau dia memang ada hati padamu, dan kau tidak, kau tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, Jun.”

 _Namja_ itu hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan Minseok. “Hmm.”

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Penampilan Sehun memang banyak berubah. Tentu saja dia memang tampan sejak awal, bahkan tanpa harus menyisir rambut dan memakai gel rambut mahal. Dan sekarang, rambut rapi dengan pakaian seperti dalam iklan fashion membuat mata Junmyeon jadi silau. Sialan, anak ini memang keren sekali.

Bagaimana rasanya jika bisa menancapkan taringnya pada leher yang _sexy_ itu. Darahnya pasti begitu menyegarkan—

“ _Hyung_ , bubble tea untukmu.” Sehun menyodorkan minuman yang dia dapatkan dari hasil mengantri. Antrian cukup ramai, meskipun malam ini bukanlah akhir pekan.

“Gomawo.”

Junmyeon yang sedari tadi menunggunya di kursi panjang dengan segera menerimanya. Setelahnya namja itu duduk di sebelahnya sambil meneguk minumannya sendiri. Langit malam kali ini terlihat indah, bintang bertaburan dan bulan masih berbentuk sabit. Di tepian sungai Han terlihat beberapa pasangan yang berlalu, ada pula yang berdiri di pinggiran railing seraya menatap kerlap kerlip lampu yang terpasang di pinggir sungai untuk memperindah malam.

Tempat ini cukup ramai, setelah dilihat-lihat.

“Mau jalan-jalan, _hyung_?” tawar Sehun, keheningan ini bukan masalah bagi Sehun, hanya saja dia tidak ingin membuat orang yang bersamanya saat ini merasa bosan hanya karena mereka diam saja.

“Tentu,” Junmyeon mengiyakan dengan anggukan.

Sehun segera berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya, mengalihkan gelas bubble tea ke tangan kirinya. Junmyeon menatap ke arah tangannya sekian detik sebelum menerimanya.

Rasanya masih sama bagi Sehun. Tangan itu terasa begitu dingin sama seperti pertama kali dia menyentuhnya. Berbeda untuk Junmyeon, dia menyadari betapa hangatnya tangan pemuda dihadapannya ini.

_Tangan mereka tidak diciptakan untuk saling menggenggam satu sama lain._

Mereka berjalan di tepi sungai berbatas railing beriringan, dengan Sehun yang berusaha menyamakan dengan langkah pendek sosok di sebelahnya. Pelan dan pasti. Membuatnya terkekeh pelan.

“Apa yang kau tertawakan?” Junmyeon memperhatikannya. Membaca pikiran tidak termasuk kekuatannya.

“Bukan apa-apa! Aku hanya terpikir sesuatu yang lucu. Bukan hal yang aneh-aneh kok!”

Junmyeon tidak berminat mempermasalahkan apa yang ditertawakan oleh Sehun. Meskipun garis besarnya dia tahu maksud lelaki muda ini mengajaknya jalan-jalan, hanya saja Junmyeon tidak terbiasa menanggapi hal semacam ini.

“Jadi bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu sebagai model?”

“Cukup menarik _hyung_. Karena kau bilang aku cukup tampan, aku jadi percaya diri untuk mengikutinya. Meskipun aku lebih mementingkan kuliahku.”

“Itu bagus.” Komentar Junmyeon. “Kalau kau bisa menikmati pekerjaanmu.”

“Aku menikmatinya! Memakai baju yang keren secara gratis.” Sahut Sehun.

“Jangan melupakan kalau pendidikan adalah hal yang lebih penting bagi masa depan.”

Menarik, bagaimana _namja_ berstatus mahasiswa ini menceritakan kesehariannya padanya. Begitu normal dan terdengar menyenangkan di telinga Junmyeon. Membuatnya tahu jelas kalau dunia tempat mereka berada berbeda.

“Apa kau ingin menciumku, Sehun?” ujarnya kemudian.

“A—apa?!” Sehun terkejut dengan pertanyaan Junmyeon. Biasanya itu bukan pertanyaan yang terlontar pada saat jalan-jalan berdua seperti ini.

“Tidak?” Junmyeon kembali bertanya.

“A—aku ingin menciummu! Aku menyukaimu dan ingin menjadikanmu kekasihku!” Sehun mengucapkannya dengan cepat. “Aku mencintaimu.”

Perkataan itu terdengar tulus pada akhirnya. Dan Junmyeon tertegun.

“Kau boleh menciumku.”

“A—apa? Maksudku, benarkah?” Sehun tampak gugup. Takut kalau apa yang didengarnya adalah kesalahan.

Apa ini artinya Junmyeon setuju untuk menjadi kekasihnya?

“Di sini?” Sehun kembali bertanya. Matanya mengedari keadaan sekeliling. Sepi memang, karena mereka telah berjalan cukup jauh dari keramaian.

Junmyeon menutup matanya, dan Sehun memberanikan diri untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka. Kedua tangannya memegang kedua lengan _namja_ yang lebih pendek darinya. Sedikit menunduk untuk menyamakan tinggi.

Rasanya seperti _bubble tea_.

Sehun membuka matanya, dan tatapannya bertemu dengan iris kemerahan Junmyeon. tatapannya berubah kosong dan genggaman pada lengan Junmyeon terlepas.

“Apa kau sangat mencintaiku, Sehun?” Junmyeon meraih kedua lengan pemuda yang berlapis jaket hitam itu.

Pemuda itu mengangguk.

Junmyeon tersenyum lirih. “Itu tidak boleh. Kau tidak boleh mencintaiku. Kau akan dalam bahaya jika bersamaku. Kita berbeda.”

Karena kau manusia biasa.

Karena aku _half blood_.

Seandainya saja kita sama-sama manusia biasa. Mungkin—

Junmyeon berandai, lalu memeluk pemuda itu. Berjingkit untuk menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu Sehun. Matanya berkilat merah karena aroma yang tercium dari pemuda yang didekapnya. Tapi Junmyeon tidak berniat menancapkan taringnya, meskipun leher itu kurang sejengkal dari wajahnya. Dia menepuk lembut bahu _namja_ itu beberapa kali sebelum melepasnya.

“Dengar Sehun. Jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku. Bisakah lupakan kalau kau pernah memiliki perasaan itu padaku?”

Tatapan pemuda itu masih mengarah padanya, meskipun terlihat kosong.

“Lupakan yang terjadi hari ini. Pulang dan tidurlah.”

_Cukup aku yang mengingatnya._

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

“Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi apa dia menembakmu lalu kau menolaknya sehingga dia patah hati dan tidak kemari lagi?” Jongdae memandang ke arah kursi-kursi yang ditempati pelanggan.

“Maksudmu?” Junmyeon pura-pura tidak mengerti.

“Ini tentang _namja_ tampan yang biasanya berada di meja nomor tiga! Aku tidak pernah melihatnya lagi semenjak dia mengajakmu. Kamu menolaknya, iya kan?!”

“ _Something like that_.”

“Aww, _and he is so handsome_ …”

Junmyeon tidak tahu, apakah Sehun benar-benar melupakan perasaannya. Hipnotis para vampire tidak bisa digunakan membuat orang melupakan tentang semuanya.

Tapi dia harap itu berhasil. Untuk melupakan perasaan yang ada. Akan berbahaya bagi seorang manusia untuk terlibat jauh dalam kehidupannya. Karena itulah Junmyeon selalu menciptakan jarak diantara dia dan semua manusia di sekitarnya.

Kebanyakan vampire berpikir manusia adalah mangsa mereka. Hanya aturan yang mengekang mereka, hingga membunuh adalah hal yang terlarang. Meskipun menghisap darah mereka tidak masalah selama tidak menyebabkan akibat buruk pada klan. Karena status setengah vampire yang ada pada Junmyeon, dia tidak berpikir sepenuhnya buruk tentang manusia. Bagaimanapun sebagian dirinya adalah manusia. Karena itu juga lah dia mendapat hinaan dari anggota klan vampire yang penuh dengan _pure blood_. Mereka memiliki harga diri yang tinggi.

Pintu café dibuka, membuat Junmyeon menghentikan pemikirannya, lalu menyegerakan diri menuju meja dimana pengunjung itu duduk. Seorang pemuda berlesung pipit dengan kamera yang tergantung di lehernya.

Café tampak mulai lengang, mungkin karena jam makan siang sudah berakhir. Mereka sempat kewalahan tadinya.

“Ini pertama kalinya aku kesini, apa minuman rekomendasi di sini?” pemuda berdimple itu membuka lembar menu. “Aku tidak terlalu suka kopi.”

Pintu café kembali memperdengarkan lonceng karena dibuka.

“Waaahh, rasanya lama sekali tidak ke sini.”

“Ya, itu karena kau terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu. Mana sih yang lebih penting. Kuliah atau kerjaan _part time_?”

Junmyeon tercekat mendengarnya. Suara itu terdengar dekat. Mereka pelanggan yang selalu memilih duduk pada kursi nomor tiga.

“Ya ampun, lagi-lagi kau mempertanyakan hal itu. Lagipula kau juga menikmati pekerjaan sebagai model kan? Aku jadi bingung, padahal aku merayumu setengah mati kau tidak mau jadi model. Namun kemudian entah ada angin apa, kau tiba-tiba malah mau.”

“Tentu saja itu karena—”

Karena apa? kenapa Sehun tidak ingat alasannya mau  menjadi model?

“Karena?” Kai masih menunggu jawaban darinya.

“Seseorang pernah bilang padaku kalau aku cukup tampan untuk menjadi model—” Sehun berusaha mengingat sesuatu. Tangan kanannya menyentuh pelipis. Masih berusaha keras untuk mengingat. “Dia bilang kalau aku bisa menikmati pekerjaanku… itu adalah hal yang bagus…”

Sehun tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan baik. Siapa yang mengatakan hal itu padanya?

Meskipun sangat berkesan, kenapa dia lupa siapa yang mengatakannya?

Junmyeon mengenali dengan jelas suara yang terdengar. Oh Sehun.

“Selamat datang, boleh aku mencatat pesanannya?” Jongdae tampak mengambil alih di meja tiga.

Junmyeon entah kenapa merasa lega karena hal itu. Jongdae tentu mengerti kalau Junmyeon tidak ingin bertatap muka langsung dengan Sehun sekarang.

“Halo?” pemuda ber- _dimple_ di meja lima yang melihat Junmyeon terdiam melambaikan tangannya.

“Oh ya, kalau tidak suka kopi, anda bisa mencoba caffe latte. perbandingan antara susu dengan kopi adalah tiga banding satu. Atau mau mencoba bubble tea? Itu adalah menu minuman baru di café ini.” Dengan segera Junmyeon menunjukkan menu yang tersedia di buku.

Bubble tea? Sehun tidak salah dengar kan? Kafe ini menyediakan bubble tea! Wow, sebagai pencinta bubble tea, dia harus mencobanya.

Dengan segera namja itu mengambil buku menu, “Benar-benar ada bubble tea!” Sehun memasang wajah ceria. “Aku mau pesan ini. Kau yang mana Kai?”

“Aku pesan sama denganmu. Ngomong-ngomong kali ini kau yang traktir, kan, Hun? Kau baru saja dapat bayaran lho.”

“Oke, oke. Makanannya terserah padamu. Nanti aku yang bayar.”

Selesai merekomendasikan menu yang popular di cafe pada sang pengunjung baru, Junmyeon berjalan menuju dapur. Matanya bertemu pandang dengan Sehun untuk sekilas. Dia segera memutuskan pandangannya dengan pemuda itu.

Dilihat dari reaksinya, Sehun mungkin benar-benar melupakan kejadian malam itu. Semua, termasuk perasaannya. Junmyeon akan bersyukur kalau itu yang terjadi.

Mata Sehun masih mengikuti arah pergerakan pemuda berambut _brown_ yang bertemu pandang dengannya. _Namja_ itu manis. Wajah dan senyumnya.

“Junmyeon- _hyung_. Manis seperti biasanya memang.” Kai menumpu dagunya dengan tangan kanan.

Namanya Junmyeon, ya?

Oh ya. Benar, Kim Junmyeon pegawai baru di café ini. Sehun ingat hal itu. Pegawai yang selalu tersenyum lembut saat mencatat pesanan.

Sehun masih menatap ke arah dapur.

Sehun boleh jadi melupakannya. Perasaannya pada _namja_ itu.

_Jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku._

_—lupakan kalau kau pernah memiliki perasaan itu padaku._

“Ya, dia memang manis.”

Manis sekali.

Sehun turut menumpu dagunya  dengan tangan kanan. Berbeda dengan Jongin yang memainkan ponsel dengan tangan kirinya, Sehun terus menatap ke arah dimana punggung Junmyeon semakin menjauh. Jantungnya berdebar dan rasanya menyenangkan ketika menatap Junmyeon.

Dia lupa, tapi—

—sekali lagi, Sehun jatuh cinta padanya. Jatuh cinta pada Kim Junmyeon.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**[Human - tbc]**

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**a/n:** [Next chapter : Werewolf]

You can choose pair later if you have interest with this story.

06/01/2018 (wattpad)

31/10/2018 (ao3)

 


	3. III [Werewolf]

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**Ravel © Rizel Hiiragi**

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Café itu berada di pinggiran kota. Meskipun begitu, karena tempatnya yang terkesan _homy_ dan _cozy_ membuatnya disukai banyak pelanggan. Tempatnya luas dan nyaman, dengan pelayanan yang ramah. Rasa kopinya enak ditambah dengan menu makanannya yang juga tidak kalah enak. Harga sesuai kantong anak remaja—kuliahan. Kalau sudah jadi pns, minimal bisa mentraktir rekan kerja diawal bulan. Dan akhir-akhir ini ada menu baru; bubble tea dengan varian rasa.

Selain itu, pegawainya juga menarik untuk dipandang mata. Tampan, manis dan _cute_.

Alasan café senyap saat ini adalah hujan yang turun semenjak tadi subuh di langit Seoul. Sebagian orang tentunya lebih memilih untuk bergelung dalam selimut mereka yang hangat—meliburkan diri kalau bisa. Berbeda bagi orang yang mau tidak mau harus rela keluar dari rumah untuk bekerja. Begitu juga bagi Junmyeon, seandainya saja dia tidak punya shift kerja hari ini. Dia sudah dengan rela keluar di saat hujan masih mengguyur jalananan, jaketnya basah karena ternyata payung tidak cukup untuk melindunginya, sepatu kets yang dipakainya berlumpur. Membuat Himchan mengomelinya ketika masuk, dia membuat lantai yang baru dipel Himchan menjadi kotor lagi. Sudah melewati siang, tapi hujan tetap saja setia membasahi jalanan.

Saat ini, dengan keadaan café yang sepi, semua pegawai terlihat berleha-leha. Dapat dimaklumi karena manajer utama sedang cuti. Lagu klasik yang terdengar di café membuat Junmyeon merasa suntuk. Dia duduk menumpu dagu di meja kasir, sementara itu Baekhyun membersihkan gelas-gelas dengan terampil di meja konter, bibirnya melantunkan lagu. Sebenarnya ia menjaga shift satu dan jam kerjanya sudah berakhir. Tapi dia beralasan ingin tetap di cafe saja daripada pulang ujan-ujanan.

Jongdae terlihat menumpu dagunya di atas ujung sapu yang dipegangnya, sesekali dia terlihat menguap.

Lain halnya dengan Yongguk yang berjalan menuju pintu dan memperhatikannya beberapa saat.

“Kenapa?” Junmyeon melayangkan pertanyaan begitu _namja_ itu kembali.

“Cuma ingin memastikan, papan café bertulis _open_ , bukannya _close_.” Yongguk menyahut. “Ternyata tulisannya udah _open_.”

“Sepi bukan karena hal itu, tapi karena hujan yang gak berhenti. Lagipula saat shift pagi, ada kok pelanggan yang datang. Walaupun ya—sepi.” Jongdae berujar. Mengabaikan sapu yang dipegangnya sedari tadi, Jongdae menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk terbalik. Ia melipat tangannya di atas sandaran kursi, lalu memperhatikan Baekhyun yang mengelap gelas—sekilas terkesan professional.

“Kali aja ada yang iseng membalik papan café,” komentar Yongguk.

“Master, aku pesan _Sex on the beach_.” Jongdae bergaya ala borjuis, memesan minuman pada Baekhyun. Meskipun nyatanya menu minuman koktail tidak eksis dalam menu café mereka.

“Aku pesan _Liefmans Fruittesse_.” Yongguk mengikuti pembicaraan, berdiri di dekat konter. “ _On the rocks_.”

“Berikan _Corkscrew Blow_ untuk Chen.” Ujar Himchan kemudian.

“Aku baru dengar ada minuman seperti itu,” Baekhyun menoleh pada Himchan. “Cork—apa?”

Jongdae _sweatdrop_ , “Itu bukan nama minuman, itu teknik pegulat.”

“Aku bisa memberikannya, secara _free_ sebuah gerakan _Corkscrew Blow_.” Himchan mengambil ancang-ancang.

“ _No, thanks_.” Jongdae menolak dengan segera dan sopan. “Aku gak mau pulang ke rumah dengan keadaan encok.”

“Makanya, jangan tiba-tiba mengubah café tempat kita bekerja menjadi bar.”

“Sensi banget sama bar, ada trauma ya kamu?”

“Pernah di grepe om-om pas ke bar kali.”

“Woii!”

“Nah, benar pasti. Ngaku aja~ muka cakep memang sering mau di anu orang.”

“Di anu apaan?! Nggak kok!”

Junmyeon hanya memperhatikan percakapan mereka seraya tersenyum kecil. Perbedaan mendasar tentang manusia dan vampire. Dunia manusia terlihat lebih terang, dan itu menyilaukan bagi Junmyeon.

**Cliing!**

Bunyi café dibuka membuat semua pegawai langsung kembali dalam posisi siap dalam sekejap. Kursi yang diduduki Jongdae segera dikembalikan ke tempatnya semula.

“Oh, wow. Hujan ini benar-benar tidak berhenti.” Pemuda yang memasuki café itu menutup payung dan meletakkannya di tempat yang tersedia. Tudung jaketnya terpasang di kepala sehingga wajahnya tidak terlihat.

Beranjak dari sana, pemuda tinggi itu melepas penutup jaketnya. Matanya yang terlihat bulat mengedarkan pandangan, memperhatikan para orang di dalam café. Senyum sumringah langsung terpancar di wajahnya.

“Hei, Junmyeon- _hyung_!”

_Namja_ yang masih berada di kursi kasir itu segera berdiri, mengenali sosok yang datang. “Chanyeol?” Dengan segera dia menghampiri pemuda tinggi itu. “Hei!”

“Wah, _long time no see_!” pemuda itu dengan segera merangkulnya, membuat pemuda itu tenggelam dalam pelukannya karena perbedaan tinggi.

“Siapa?” Himchan setengah berbisik.

Jongdae menggendikkan bahu. “Pacarnya? Adiknya?”

Junmyeon berdehem, mendengar pembicaraan antar rekan kerjanya,“Temanku sejak kecil.” Dia memperkenalkan dengan segera, bersyukur karena café masih sepi untuk momen perkenalan.

“Park Chanyeol.” Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar. Tampak jelas merupakan sosok yang periang. Junmyeon dengan berbaik hati memperkenalkan satu-persatu rekan kerjanya pada sang teman masa kecil.

“Sebelum kau tanya kenapa aku ke sini, tentu saja karena aku penasaran tentang tempatmu bekerja.”

“Oke, aku mengerti.”    

“Tadinya aku ingin ke rumahmu, tapi ayah bilang kau sekarang telah bekerja.”

Junmyeon melirik ke arah teman-temannya yang menatap mereka penuh minat. Entah karena Chanyeol terlihat tampan, atau penasaran seperti apa jelasnya hubungan ia dengan Chanyeol.

“Kau bisa mengabariku terlebih dahulu—dan di sini bukan tempat untuk mengobrol dengan pegawai. Setidaknya kau harus memesan kalau ingin berada di sini.”

“Oh, maafkan aku! Aku hanya sangat merindukanmu, _hyung_!” Chanyeol berseru. Dia dengan segera menempati kursi terdekat sambil menarik lengan Junmyeon.

“Apa rekomendasimu untukku, _hyung_?”

Himchan memandang ke arah pelanggan pertama pada shift sore menjelang malam—atau bisa pula disebut satu-satunya pelanggan yang datang sejauh ini.  Pelanggan yang sedang _membooking_ Junmyeon dan mengabaikan eksistensi mahluk lain di sekitarnya. Seakan mereka kasat mata.

“Kita ini apa? Rumput yang bergoyang?”

“Kita adalah patung manekin tanpa cela yang tercipta untuk dipandang.” Baekhyun mengibaskan rambutnya. Matanya tertuju pada Chanyeol, “Tapi—dia boleh juga.”

“ _Beef Burger Combo, Smokey Ribs, and Fruity Lemon Squash_ ,” Junmyeon menyerahkan orderan pada Himchan yang bertugas di dapur setelah—entahlah, mungkin sepuluh menit berlalu. Himchan mengangguk-angguk tanpa banyak bicara untuk membuat pesanan.

Pemuda bermarga Park itu jelas menikmati makanan yang dipesankan oleh Junmyeon. Dia terlihat memakannya dengan khidmat. Café masih sepi, dan Chanyeol telah menyelesaikan kegiatan santap sorenya. Dia menghampiri Junmyeon yang berada di meja kasir.

“Shiftmu masih lama?” Chanyeol meletakkan beberapa lembar won di meja kasir.

“Sampai jam sebelas malam.”

“Wow. Itu lama sekali. Aku tidak menyangka _hyung_ yang va—anak rumahan sekarang bertransformasi menjadi seseorang yang bekerja.” Chanyeol tidak menemukan kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan Kim Junmyeon. “Aku akan menjemputmu jam sebelas malam kalau begitu.”

“Itu tidak perlu.” Junmyeon menyerahkan kembalian.

_Namja_ tinggi memasukkan uang kembalian ke dalam saku jaketnya.

“Jangan berkata seperti itu, _hyung_.” Chanyeol menarik lengan _namja_ yang terhalang meja darinya. Sebuah ciuman singkat mendarat di pelipisnya. “Sampai nanti.”

Pemuda itu melambaikan tangan setelah mengambil payung. Membuka payungnya ketika keluar dari café dan menghilang. Hujan masih turun, tetapi awan hitam di langit sore mulai tampak memudar. Hujan akan berhenti sebentar lagi. Sepertinya.

“ _Okay_. Kalian adalah teman masa kecil.” Ujar Jongdae yang melihat scene itu tepat di depan matanya.

“Itu benar kok.”

“Tapi dia menciummu, lho.” Baekhyun menambahkan. “Kalian sepasang kekasih, kan?”

Junmyeon memutar bola matanya, mendekat pada _namja_ pemakai eyeliner. Dia mendaratkan ciuman di pipi Baekhyun. Membuat pemuda itu _speechless_.

“Jadi, apa kita adalah sepasang kekasih, Baekkie?”

Baekhyun merapat pada Jongdae yang berada disampingnya, tangan kanannya meraih lengan Jongdae—membuat pemuda itu meliriknya. Sedang tangan kirinya memegang pipi. Dia menggeleng pelan.

“ _See. Something like that is normal_.” Ujar Junmyeon, kembali pada posisinya duduk di kursi.

Baekhyun dan Jongdae bertukar pandang.

“Aku kaget.” Ucap Jongdae.

“Aku juga.” Baekhyun masih menyentuh pipinya. “Ternyata Junmyeon- _hyung_ tak se _pure_ yang kuduga.”

Fakta lain yang baru Baekhyun ketahui, bibir Junmyeon terasa begitu dingin di pipinya.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Kurang dari jam sebelas, Chanyeol sudah berada di depan café. Berbeda dengan keadaan di saat dia berkunjung di waktu sore, di café masih terlihat beberapa pelanggan yang memesan _take away_.

Udara dingin karena hujan tadi masih terasa. Tapi hal itu tidak berpengaruh banyak pada Chanyeol yang memakai jaket tebalnya. Lagipula cuaca dingin bukan hal yang perlu Chanyeol permasalahkan.

“Jun, seseorang sudah menunggumu,” Yongguk menunjuk ke arah pintu dengan gerakan dagunya.

“—Biar saja,” Junmyeon menanggapi Yongguk sambil mengelap meja.

“Kau duluan saja Jun, kasihan membiarkannya di luar seperti itu. Apalagi tadi hujan, udara di luar pasti dingin.” Himchan berujar.

“Benar. Lagipula setelah ini pekerjaan kita juga selesai. Sesekali pulang terlebih dahulu bukan masalah.” Yongguk menambahkan.

“ _Okay_.” Junmyeon mengiyakan, lalu berjalan menuju ruangan khusus staf.

Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk berganti pakaian, pemuda itu mengucapkan salam perpisahan sebelum keluar dari café.

Chanyeol menyambutnya dengan senyuman lebarnya begitu mendapati Junmyeon menepuk bahunya.

_Namja_ itu memperhatikannya dengan serius, “Kau bertambah tinggi?” alisnya berkerut ketika mengatakannya.

“Benarkah?” Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala Junmyeon lalu membandingkan dengan dirinya. “Sepertinya kau yang tambah pendek _hyung_ , hahahaha.”

“Aku pulang sendiri saja. _Bye_.”

Dengan segera Chanyeol merangkul bahu Junmyeon, “Ya ampun _hyung_ , kita sudah lama gak ketemu nih. Jangan dingin begitu dong, cukup cuaca aja yang dingin. Aku beneran rindu berat padamu.”

“Memangnya kau tidak menemukan teman baru di sana?”

“Di California? Ada banyak. Mau yang tinggi, _sexy_ , cantik, manis—tapi yang seperti _hyung_ kan gak ada.”

“Maksudmu apa?”

“Yang baik, ramah dan seperti ini.” Chanyeol kembali memeluknya.

Junmyeon tidak bohong ketika menyebutkan kalau teman masa kecilnya ini menjadi tambah tinggi. Senyumnya yang manis kekanakan berubah menjadi menawan. Selain itu juga menjadi terlihat lebih tampan dan dewasa—walau ternyata kelakuannya tetap sama saja.

“Senang rasanya sudah pulang ke sini.” Pemuda itu tersenyum sambil menatap langit. “Langit disini terlihat lebih indah, mungkin itu karena aku bersamamu, _hyung_!”

“Apa ini yang kau pelajari selama tinggal di sana?”

“ _Well_. Apa yang kita lihat disini…” seseorang muncul dari kegelapan. Postur perawakannya cukup tinggi, meskipun lebih pendek daripada Chanyeol. Langkah kakinya yang berjalan menggunakan boots hitam menyebabkan suara ketukan. Rambutnya pirang dengan iris kemerahan menatap remeh pada Junmyeon. Junmyeon mengenali _namja_ itu, namanya Min Yoongi. Salah satu vampire _pure blood_ elit dalam klannya.

Chanyeol mengambil satu langkah di depan _namja_ setengah vampire. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi keruh.

“ _Half blood_ sedang jalan-jalan dengan temannya. Disaat semua orang tahu kalau vampire adalah musuh werewolf—oh, aku lupa kalau kau hanya setengah vampire yang tidak layak berada dalam klan.”

“Kau—” iris Chanyeol berubah warna menjadi kuning keemasan, giginya tajam bergemerutuk.

Junmyeon menggamit lengan Chanyeol, matanya bertransformasi dari kecoklatan menjadi merah, “Tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan anda di sini. Tentunya jika anda sedang mencari mangsa, disini bukanlah tempat yang tepat. Di distrik nomor tiga adalah tempat yang lebih bagus.”

Netra merah rubi itu masih menatapnya tajam. Junmyeon menanggapinya dengan wajah sopan. Meskipun genggamannya di lengan Chanyeol menjadi lebih erat. Pemuda tinggi itu mundur untuk menyamakan posisinya di sebelah Junmyeon.

_Pure blood_ itu hanya berlalu kemudian tanpa mengatakan apapun. Mata merah mereka sempat bertemu pandang beberapa saat. Tatapan tajam dan arogan khas vampire.

“Mereka selalu seperti itu. Jadi biarkan saja.” Junmyeon berujar sebelum Chanyeol membuka mulutnya.

“Dia menghinamu, _hyung_.”

“Aku memang _half blood_.” Junmyeon menyahut. “Aku memang tidak cukup layak untuk berada di klan dimana semuanya adalah _pure blood_. Aku berbeda.”

“Kau memang berbeda dengan mereka _hyung_. Kau lebih baik dibanding vampire angkuh itu. Jauh lebih baik dan jauh lebih manis. Jadi lain kali biarkan aku menghajarnya dengan cakar-cakarku.”

Junmyeon tertawa kecil. Tangannya mengelus rambut hitam Chanyeol. “Terima kasih. Tapi dia tidak seburuk yang kau kira. Hanya saja begitulah vampire dengan harga diri mereka yang tinggi.”

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Junmyeon menyalakan lampu rumah, dengan Chanyeol yang mengekori di belakangnya.

“Oh, kau memelihara anjing,” Chanyeol mendapati seekor anjing kecil mengelus-elus kakinya.

“Namanya Byul.”

“Tidak banyak yang berubah. Pamanmu tidak ada, _hyung_?”

“Dia lebih mencintai pekerjaannya dibanding diriku. Oh ya, jangan memanggilnya paman, dia lebih suka di panggil Siwon- _hyung_.”

“Hehh, masih seperti dulu.” Chanyeol mengangkat Byul ke dalam gendongannya. Lalu berjalan melewati sofa. Matanya sekilas mendapati beberapa tanaman bonsai yang seperti dirawat dengan cukup baik.

“Mau kemana?” tadinya Junmyeon pikir pemuda itu akan langsung mendamparkan diri di sofa.

“Kamarmu dong, masih belum pindah kan?”

“Tunggu—kenapa ke sana?”

“Lebih hangat. Iya kan, Byul.”

“Hei, ini rumahku—dan itu kamarku, jangan seenaknya.”

Tapi pemuda itu sudah berlalu. Dia juga masih melakukan hal sesukanya—sama seperti saat mereka masih kecil, dan Junmyeon hanya bisa menghela napas karenanya.

“ _Hyung_ , kau punya cemilan kan?! Bawa ke sini ya! Sekalian _Fruity Lemon Squash_!”

“Kau pikir ini café?”

Junmyeon kembali menghela napas.

Pertemanan antara vampire dan werewolf? Hal itu akan terdengar lucu. Karena semua orang tahu jelas, vampire dan werewolf tidak pernah bisa akur.

Namun itu berbeda untuk Chanyeol.

Dia berteman dengan Junmyeon sejak mereka masih kecil. Saat itu umurnya sembilan tahun. Ayahnya yang memperkenalkan mereka. Saat itu Junmyeon bersama dengan pamannya—Siwon. Ayahnya berkata kalau Junmyeon adalah anak dari sahabatnya, dan berharap mereka juga bisa menjadi sahabat. Chanyeol hanya mengiyakan saja, meskipun dia tahu jelas aroma _namja_ itu berbeda dengannya, ayahnya maupun Siwon. Anak itu ternyata setengah vampire.

Chanyeol tidak mempermasalahkannya. Karena senyuman Junmyeon begitu manis, saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Senyuman itu tidak pernah berubah. Chanyeol masih menganggapnya begitu hingga sekarang. _Angelic smile_.

Chanyeol telentang di kasur sang pemilik rumah, dengan Byul yang berada di sebelahnya. Anjing itu tampak nyaman melingkar di atas empuknya kasur. Junmyeon hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat Chanyeol yang menganggap dirinya seperti berada rumahnya sendiri. Dia meletakkan nampan berisi gelas dengan susu kotak ukuran medium rasa coklat dengan beberapa bungkus _snack_. Chanyeol mengubah posisinya menjadi tiarap begitu nampan itu diletakkan di lantai berlapis karpet bulu lembut.

Junmyeon duduk di sebelah nampan, bersandar pada bagian kasurnya.

“Ya ampun _hyung_ , aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Kenapa kau sungguhkan susu. Harusnya bir.”

“Bukannya dulu kau suka?”

“Dulu itu kapan? Bertahun-tahun yang lalu?”

“Susu bagus untuk pertumbuhan.”

“Hahaha, kau ingin aku semakin tinggi? Serius?”

Junmyeon memutar bola matanya. “Hanya ada air mineral dan sekotak susu ini di kulkas. Tanggal kedaluwarsanya sudah dekat. Jadi sebaiknya dihabiskan secepatnya.”

“Kau menyungguhkan minuman hampir kedaluwarsa padaku?!”

Junmyeon menolehkan wajahnya, tepat berpandangan dengan namja yang berada di atas kasur nyamannya. “Kamu sih gak akan keracunan, meskipun meminumnya.”

 “Apakah itu pujian?!”

“Ya, ya, itu pujian.”

Chanyeol merangkulnya dari belakang, dagunya mendarat di bahu _namja_ yang lebih tua. Junmyeon tidak mempermasalahkannya, snack keripik kentang rasa bbq dibuka oleh Junmyeon, alih-alih memakannya, dia malah mengarahkannya ke mulut Chanyeol. Tentunya pemuda itu senang diperlakukan seperti itu.

“Kau tidak memberi kabar kalau kau akan pulang.” Jumyeon mengelus kepala Byul yang mendatangi pangkuannya.

“Karena ini adalah kejutan…?” Chanyeol mengangkat kedua tangannya, dengan nada berkesan mengucapkan kata _surprise_.

“Kukira kau akan lebih lama tinggal di sana. Tidak ada masalah dalam _pack_ di sini, kan?”

“Tidak ada. Joong ki- _hyung_ memimpin _pack_ dengan sangat keren disini. Mungkin dia memang alpha yang paling hebat dalam kawanan. Jadi iri deh.”

“Kau juga alpha. Apa kau tidak berminat membuat _pack_ sendiri? Mungkin ayahmu akan dengan senang hati mencarikan pasangan yang sesuai untukmu.”

“ _Nope. Not at all_. Aku tidak tertarik. Seperti yang aku katakan, Joong ki- _hyung_ adalah alpha terhebat, jadi biarkan tetap seperti itu. Aku cukup menjadi anggota _pack_ dan melakukan pekerjaan sesuai perintah mereka—kecuali kalau itu perintah untuk menikah. Aku belum ingin memikirkannya. Aku masih muda.”

“Haha, itu benar juga.”

Sebuah ketukan terdengar di jendela kamar Junmyeon, membuat Chanyeol harus menyingkir dari posisinya. Dengan segera menuju jendela dan membukanya, seekor burung hantu hinggap di tangan Junmyeon dengan surat terpasang di kakinya. Burung malam itu pergi ketika surat telah berada di tangan orang yang dituju.

Mata Chanyeol mengarah pada objek yang dipegang sang pemilik rumah. “Ada apa, _hyung_?”

Surat yang dibuka diremas oleh sang pembaca, berubah menjadi abu dalam hitungan detik. “Akan diadakan pertemuan anggota klan.” Ujarnya.

“Kau tidak perlu datang, mereka pasti menghinamu lagi di sana.”

Junmyeon tersenyum tipis, “Aku bisa mendapat stok _free blood_ jika datang dalam acara. Tidak perlu mengambil resiko dalam mencari mangsa selama beberapa waktu. Itu terdengar bagus, kan?”

“Bagiku tidak terdengar bagus.”

Junmyeon hanya mengacak-acak surai kehitaman sang penanya.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Chanyeol menatap langit-langit kamar Junmyeon. Tidak ada yang menarik di sana. Dia menoleh ke arah penghuni kasur.

“Hyung, kenapa aku tidur di lantai. Aku ingin tidur denganmu.”

Junmyeon melirik pemuda yang tidur berselimut ambal motif anjing di lantai dengan kasur tipis.

“Kasurku tidak muat untuk dua orang. Apalagi kalau orangnya seperti kamu.”

“Tapi dulu kita sering tidur bersama.” Protes Chanyeol.

“Dulu itu kapan? Bertahun-tahun yang lalu?” Junmyeon mengulang ucapan yang tadi diucapkan Chanyeol dengan nada sama persis.

“Sekarang pun pasti masih muat kok.” dalam sekejap Chanyeol melompat ke atas kasur tempat Junmyeon berada dalam wujud serigala berbulu abu-abu. Byul terganggu, namun tidak mempedulikannya sementara Junmyeon mengeluh.

“Hei. Jangan melompat tiba-tiba seperti itu!”

Serigala itu langsung menyamankan dirinya di sebelah Junmyeon. Bertelungkup dengan manis layaknya hewan jinak. Mata kuning keemasannya menatap ke arah Junmyeon. Mata pemuda setengah vampire berwarna kecoklatan itu juga menatap ke arahnya. 

Junmyeon mengelus kepala serigala abu-abu itu.

“Yeah, aku juga merindukanmu. Mana mungkin aku melupakan adik semanis dirimu.”

_Adik, ya?_

Iris kuning keemasan itu menyipit sendu.

“Selamat malam, Chanyeol.”

_‘Selamat malam, Junmyeon…’_

Chanyeol pernah mendengar, jarak dan waktu dapat membuat kita mampu melupakan berbagai hal. Untuk Chanyeol, dia ingin melupakan perasaan sayang layaknya sang adik yang berubah menjadi cinta kasih pada Junmyeon. Ingin mengembalikan rasa sayang yang _pure_ sebagai adik dan sahabat yang saling menyayangi.

Karena mencintai, dengan tahu pasti bahwa yang dicinta tak memiliki perasaan yang sama begitu menyakitkan hati.

_(“Tertarik untuk berkuliah di California? Aku memiliki kenalan di sana. Siapa tahu kau bisa mendapatkan kekasih nantinya.” Joong Ki menawarkan.)_

Chanyeol tidak berniat pergi untuk banyak hal, dia hanya ingin menghilangkan—melupakan—perasaannya. Meskipun ada sedikit harap untuk menemukan sosok yang bisa dicintai—lebih dari cintanya kepada Junmyeon.

Tapi kenapa…?

Bahkan meski jarak dan waktu telah dijamahnya, perasaan itu tidak hilang?

Chanyeol justru kembali membawa perasaannya ke sisi Junmyeon. Masih memendamnya hingga kini.

Chanyeol menatap langit-langit.

Chanyeol mungkin tidak benar-benar ingin melupakan perasaannya.

Bahkan jika mencintainya menyakitkan. Menjauhi, berusaha melupakan, lebih menyakitkan. Karenanya, untuk beberapa waktu, Chanyeol akan menikmati rasa sakit ini.

Berada disampingnya, melihat senyumnya, mendengar tawanya. Meskipun bukan sesuatu yang hanya ditujukan padanya, bukan pula miliknya. Chanyeol menikmati semuanya.

Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan.

Pemuda yang telah tertidur dengan wajah tenang itu ditatapnya beberapa waktu, hingga detik berganti menit. Sosok itu bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana ia melalui hari-hari dengan rasa rindu.

Chanyeol pernah dengar, _‘cinta bisa membunuhmu.’_

_Apa aku akan mati karena sangat mencintaimu?_

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**[Werewolf - tbc]**

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**a/n:**

**1] Yoongi~ don’t think badly of him. He’s not bad guy. You’ll see him again later.**

**2] ff ini terinspirasi dari game my lovers in the darkness dan beberapa otome games (game cewek). So, ada banyak rute cowoknya.**

**3] next chap: [vampire]**

**01/02/2018 (wp)  
**

**03/11/2018 (ao3)**


	4. IV [Vampire]

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**Ravel © Kiriya Hiiragi**

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika akan diadakan acara pertemuan anggota klan, dapat dipastikan semua vampire akan mendapat undangan dan—sebaiknya datang dalam acara itu. Tanpa terkecuali. Karena itulah, meskipun _half blood_ , Junmyeon juga merupakan bagian dari klan karena memiliki darah vampire dari ayahnya. Meskipun dia tidak begitu menyenangi acara itu. Tentu saja, para vampire _pure blood_ pasti tidak akan lupa untuk menyapanya dalam berbagai artian. Dia bisa menyebut dirinya beruntung kalau pakaiannya tidak menjadi kotor kali ini.

Semua vampire dari kasta terendah sampai elit akan datang. Termasuk para petinggi dan tetua. Dia akan mempermalukan dirinya jika tidak ikut.

Sosok yang digosipkan sebagai kandidat penerus pemimpin klan juga pasti akan datang. Ya, vampire mana yang tidak kenal dengannya.

Wu Yifan.

Sosok yang Junmyeon kenal dengan baik. Sangat baik.

Pada saat pertama kali bertemu Yifan, Junmyeon meyakini dia tidak akan bisa menghadapi sosok yang terkesan angkuh itu. Pemuda berpakaian _western_ itu melipat tangan dengan tatapan dingin, dan hal yang Junmyeon lakukan hanyalah menunduk di belakang ayahnya saat mereka diperkenalkan. Rasanya seperti anak taman kanak-kanak yang diperkenalkan pada pemuda kuliahan. Sejauh itu perbandingan jarak milik mereka.

Semua menjadi lebih berat ketika ayahnya meninggal, dia tidak bisa lagi bersembunyi dibalik punggung ayahnya. Ia harus menghadapi seluruh mata semerah _ruby_ memandangnya remeh di setiap kali pertemuan diadakan demi darah yang sulit didapatkan bagi anak kecil sepertinya.

_(“Kenapa half blood sepertimu berada ditempat seperti ini?!”)_

_(“Kau tidak layak berada di tempat ini!”)_

Junmyeon sering mendengarnya hingga ia terbiasa.

“Junmyeon, sedang apa kau di sana? Kemari.”

Sosok-sosok yang mencercanya selalu diam ketika pemuda Wu itu muncul memanggil namanya. Menatapnya tanpa senyum, dan berbalik pergi sebelum sempat dia mengucap sepatah dua patah kata. Meskipun dia harus berlari dengan langkah kecilnya untuk mengajar Yifan, dia tahu, Yifan selalu berusaha menjaganya.

Mungkin terdengar konyol, Junmyeon pernah memberikan sekotak permen untuk Yifan. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia melihat Yifan tertawa karena hal itu.

“Kami para vampire, tidak memakan benda seperti itu. Tapi terima kasih. Aku akan menyimpannya.”

Di pertemuan selanjutnya, Junmyeon meminta agar sekotak permen itu ditukar dengan sebuah bola kristal kaca berisi sebuah rumah kecil disertai salju yang berjatuhan di dalamnya sebagai bentuk rasa maaf. Dia masih kecil waktu itu, tidak mengetahui sejauh apa perbedaan mereka.

Junmyeon duduk di kursi taman, membuka sebungkus permen berwarna merah muda. Rasanya asam-manis. Junmyeon menatap langit berbintang, “Ini rasa stroberi.”

Para vampire tidak akan pernah tahu rasa permen ini, maupun betapa enak rasa dari tiap permen yang berbeda warnanya. Begitu pula dengan Yifan.

Merah muda—stroberi, merah—ceri, hijau—apel, kuning—lemon, jingga—jeruk.

Ini salah satu perbedaan mereka.

Junmyeon bukan vampire, tapi juga bukan manusia.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Junmyeon bangun dengan keadaan layaknya guling dipelukan Chanyeol yang kembali pada wujudnya. Membuat Junmyeon harus menendangnya jatuh ke tumpukan selimut dan kasur tipis di lantai yang diabaikan pemuda itu tadi malam. Pantas saja rasanya dia seperti ditindih oleh beban berat.

“Kau tidak bisa membangunkanku dengan cara yang lebih romantis, _hyung_?” Chanyeol mengelus kepalanya, rambutnya tampak acak-acakan. “Kalau aku amnesia gimana?”

“Aku tidak pernah dengar ada werewolf amnesia karena jatuh dari kasur.”

“Tubuhku mungkin kuat, tapi hati aku kan rapuh, _hyung_.”

Junmyeon hanya _rolling eyes_.

“Hari ini kamu kerja _hyung_?”

“Hmm…” Junmyeon menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantal, menyahut dengan nada malas, “Ya, shift kedua. Ini baru jam—berapa?”

“Sepuluh.” Chanyeol melirik jam di dinding kamar.

“Masih lama.” Suara Junmyeon tenggelam oleh bantal.

“Baiklah, santai saja kalau begitu.” Chanyeol bangkit dari lantai, “Di kulkasmu ada bahan makanan, kan? Aku akan memasak sesuatu.”

“Mungkin ada. Aku lupa.”

“Ehh…” Chanyeol menghela napas.

Junmyeon mendapati aroma di dapur lebih menggoda, membuat kantuknya menjauh perlahan. Bagian dirinya yang merupakan setengah manusia jelas tergugah dengan aroma makanan buatan Chanyeol.

“Di kulkas isinya mengenaskan semua. Di lemari malah cuma ada sebungkus ramyun instan. Jadinya hanya bisa bikin nasi goreng nih.”

“Aku tidak mempermasalahkan makanan, selama aku tidak kehausan. Biasanya aku beli saja di minimarket.”

“Pantas saja—” Chanyeol meletakkan piring berisi nasi goreng yang masih mengepul ke atas meja.

_—tinggimu gak naik-naik._

Chanyeol melanjutkan dalam hati. Meskipun dia tahu, alasan sebenarnya bukan itu. Ia tahu jelas kalau waktu untuk para kaum vampire berjalan dengan begitu lambat. Tampaknya itu juga berpengaruh pada Junmyeon.

“Eii~ Cuci mukamu dulu _hyung_.”

“Iya, iya, aku tahu.” Junmyeon berbelok menuju kamar mandi sambil mengacak rambutnya.

Padahal, dia nyaris menyuap satu sendok.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Junmyeon datang sedikit terlambat ke cafe, sekitar beberapa belas menit—salahkan Chanyeol yang membuatnya telat. Beberapa pelanggan sudah duduk di kursi menunggu pesanan sampai. Dengan tergesa dia menyuruh Chanyeol untuk segera pergi, sementara dia masuk lewat pintu belakang café.

Setelah meminta maaf karena datang terlambat pada pengganti sementara manager—Minseok, pemuda itu menyegerakan diri memakai seragam kerjanya.

“Ya ampun, dasimu, _hyung_.” Kyungsoo membantu merapikan.

“ _Thanks_.”

Dengan gerak cepat dia mengambil note dan pulpen untuk bersiap mencatat pesanan. Seseorang di meja enam melambaikan tangan pertanda memesan makanan, membuat Junmyeon menyipitkan matanya.

“Bukannya tadi kamu aku suruh untuk pulang? Bukannya sudah makan siang?” Junmyeon setengah berbisik.

Chanyeol menatapnya santai, “Yeah, aku cuma penasaran bagaimana kamu bekerja melayani banyak orang—kemarin kan aku tidak sempat lihat. Lagipula, kalau soal makanan, perutku muat banyak.”

“—kau kurang kerjaan, ya?”

“Sebenarnya aku baru berniat mencari kerja, _hyung_.” Chanyeol berdehem, menjawabnya dalam konteks yang berbeda, “Tentu saja bukan di tempat ini, nanti kamu marah popularitasmu hilang karena ketampananku.”

Junmyeon berdecak, “Jadi, apa pesanan anda?”

“ _Fruity Lemon Squash_ dan _Egg Muffin_.”

“Oke.” Junmyeon tidak berlama-lama. Dengan segera menyerahkan orderan kepada penghuni dapur hari ini.

Lonceng café berbunyi, beberapa anak perempuan berseragam sekolah masuk, dua wanita kantoran dan seorang _namja_ ber- _dimple_ dengan pakaian kasual. Dengan segera para pegawai menghampiri. Meja tiga kali ini ditempati oleh anak sekolahan, membuat Sehun dan Kai yang baru masuk café harus mencari tempat duduk kosong lainnya.

Meja delapan.

“Pesan apa?” Junmyeon bersiap mencatat, seandainya yang lain tidak sibuk, dia tidak akan memilih untuk menghampiri Sehun, tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi.

“ _Bubble milk tea_ dan _apple pie_ —kau Kai?”

“ _Caffe latte_ dan _mont blanc._ ”

Setelah mencatat, Junmyeon berlalu dengan segera. Meskipun sepertinya dia merasakan, Sehun menatap ke arahnya.

Baekhyun turut meletakkan orderan berbarengan dengan Junmyeon, “Mungkin dia masih menyukaimu.” Mata sipitnya mengarah pada Sehun.

“—Entah.” Junmyeon tidak tahu tentang hal itu.

Pikiran Junmyeon lebih terfokus pada pertemuan antar klan yang akan diadakan besok malam. Dia perlu minta izin untuk tidak masuk bekerja. Dia harus membahas hal itu nanti dengan Minseok selaku pengganti sementara manager yang sedang mengambil cuti.

“ _Bye hyung_.” Dengan kasualnya Chanyeol—lelaki jangkung itu melayangkan ciuman singkat di pelipis Junmyeon. Dan tentu saja, moment itu tertangkap dengan jelas oleh mata Sehun dan Kai.

“Sudah kubilang. Harusnya kau menyatakan perasaanmu lebih cepat. Lihat tuh, sudah _taken_ dia.” Jongin berkomentar.

“Kai… kau yang bayar makanan kali ini.”

Jongin menghela napas, “Oke. Pesan saja sepuasmu.”

Sehun patah hati.

**[Ravel]**

Penampilan Junmyeon rapi dengan tatanan rambut yang sopan. Meskipun tentu saja, pujian tidak akan dia dapatkan setelah menapakkan kaki di kastil tempat jamuan klan mereka diadakan.

“Wah, dan kupikir _half blood_ tidak akan datang kali ini.”

“Ternyata dia masih punya nyali untuk muncul.”

“Kenapa kau tidak masuk pack werewolf saja sana, kau kan berteman dengan mereka.”

“Membuat malu klan saja.”

Di _hall_ , beberapa vampire telah menyapanya. Membuat tatanan rambutnya menjadi berantakan, dan dasi yang menjadi lusuh karena ditarik. Setidaknya jasnya tidak kotor kali ini.

“Kalian mengatakan diri kalian elit, tapi ini yang kalian lakukan.”

Semua netra merah mengarah pada sumber suara. Sosok yang Junmyeon kenal, karena sosok itu salah satu sosok elit yang baru saja dia temui beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Pemuda itu tampak elegan, dengan jubah hitam yang dipakainya. Juga sepatu boots yang tinggi. Vampire itu sebenarnya lebih muda darinya.

“Membully orang yang lebih lemah dari kalian beramai-ramai, huh?”

“Yoon Gi- _ssi_! Kami tidak membully nya.”

“Y—ya, kami hanya mengajaknya mengobrol.”

Mata pemuda itu masih menatap tajam pada mereka semua. Konyol sekali begitu mendengar pembelaan diri mereka yang jelas-jelas penuh kebohongan. Dan Junmyeon tidak berkomentar apapun.

“Bisa tidak kalian jangan menghalangi jalan. Aku ingin pergi menuju ruang jamuan, namun malah melihat moment seperti ini. Membuat moodku berantakan saja.”

“Maafkan kami—”

“Permisi!”

Para _pure blood_ itu menjauh begitu saja, tanpa peduli pada Junmyeon.

Junmyeon sendiri masih berdiri di tempatnya berada. dia hanya membungkuk dengan senyum, lalu memberikan sapaan pada Yoon Gi.

Pemuda _pure blood_ itu besedekap dengan langkah yang percaya diri, menghilangkan jarak, “Karena itulah, aku berkata kau tidak layak berada dalam klan. Menerima perlakuan dengan pasrah seperti itu seakan kau pantas mendapatkannya.”

Junmyeon masih menanggapi dengan senyum, “Saya _half blood_. Saya berteman dengan werewolf yang memiliki hubungan tidak baik dengan kaum vampire. Itu adalah kenyataannya. Mereka hanya perlu hiburan. Saya tentu tahu mereka tidak akan membuat keributan atau melakukan hal konyol semacam mengeroyok saya. Ini bukanlah masalah besar.”

“Sikapmu itu akan membuatmu menderita, _half blood_.”

“Terima kasih atas kepedulian anda.”

Min Yoon Gi hanya berlalu tanpa menanggapinya.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

“ _Gege_! Kita bertemu!” sebuah pelukan didaratkan oleh _namja_ yang tampak lebih tinggi darinya. Pemuda itu Zi Tao, bangsawan vampire, ia adik dari Yifan. Salah satu dari sedikit vampire yang tidak mempermasalahkan statusnya.

“Aku rindu padamu!”

“Iya, lama tidak bertemu, Tao. Aku juga rindu padamu. Apalagi dengan tatapan khasmu itu!” Junmyeon mengulas senyum padanya. Hanya ada pemuda tinggi itu di ruangan ini, yang berarti kemunculan dua sosok penting dalam acara jamuan nanti belum terlihat.

“Maksudmu tatapan mataku yang menggoda ini?” Tao mengerlingkan matanya, menanggapi ucapan Junmyeon dengan candaan. “Yifan- _gege_ sebentar lagi akan tiba, apa kau juga merindukannya?”

Rindu?

Entahlah. Junmyeon tidak bisa mendefenisikannya. Rindu semacam apa yang Tao pertanyakan. Apa alasan untuknya merindukan sosok itu?

Pintu dibuka dengan aura dingin yang terasa mendominasi ruangan secara tiba-tiba.

Iris Junmyeon segera beralih dari Tao pada dua sosok yang muncul dengan kesan elegan.

Wu Yi fan.

Kim Jaejoong.

Junmyeon memberikan salam sopan. Sudah terbiasa untuk melakukan hal seperti itu. Alasan kenapa dia bisa berada di ruangan tamu bangsawan elit ini—bukannya ruang jamuan— adalah karena dia berada di bawah tanggung jawab klan keluarga Yifan, yang berusia jauh di atasnya, menjadikannya harus mengiringi langkah pemuda itu dalam acara ini.

Yifan, putra dari kakak ayahnya. Pada dasarnya, mereka sepupu.

Lain halnya dengan Kim Jaejoong, _namja_ putih bersurai _blonde_ itu adalah adik dari ayahnya, yang berarti dia adalah pamannya.

Jika dilihat dari silsilah keluarga, Junmyeon akan jadi orang yang penting, seandainya ibunya bukanlah manusia.

“Selamat malam, Jaejoong- _ssi_ , Yifan- _ssi_.”

Jaejoong menanggapi dengan tatapan tenang yang mengarah padanya.

“Sebaiknya kau merapikan penampilanmu terlebih dahulu, sebelum kita pergi ke ruang jamuan.” Yifan mengarahkan pandang pada kerah pemilik surai kecoklatan.

“Kupikir kau tampak berantakan karena terburu-buru. Jangan bilang kalau ada yang mengganggumu lagi, _ge_?” Tao mengerutkan alis.

“Tidak seperti itu,” Junmyeon merapikan kerahnya segera.

“Benar begitu? Kau tidak perlu sungkan padaku. Katakan saja kalau ada masalah!”

“Benar, kok. Semua baik-baik saja.”

“Baiklah! Kalau begitu, ayo kita menuju tempat pesta!” Tao berseru.

“Berjalanlah di belakangku.” Yifan berkata padanya setipis desau angin. Sentuhan lembut di pipinya hanya terjadi sesaat. Detik berikutnya, vampire elit itu telah berada beberapa langkah jauh di depannya. _Jangan jauh dariku_ , katanya.

Selalu seperti ini, yang Junmyeon lakukan adalah mengiringi langkah para vampire elit itu. Hanya bisa menatap punggung tegap mereka disetiap jejak yang dia ikuti.

Tidak layak baginya untuk berjalan beriringan.

Junmyeon terbiasa. Pada semuanya.

Semenjak tingginya hanya sebatas dada pemuda itu—hingga sekarang, setinggi dagu. Bukan perubahan yang sangat drastis karena waktu berlalu statis bagi mereka.

Dulu, Yifan akan menepuk kepalanya dan selalu mengatakan hal yang sama, “Berjalanlah di belakangku—”

“—karena aku akan melindungimu.”

Dia tidak lagi mengatakan hal itu. Namun Junmyeon tahu jika berada bersama Yifan, sang vampire elit itu akan selalu menjaganya tanpa Junmyeon pinta.

Meskipun begitu, berada disamping Wu Yifan bukanlah tempatnya.

Dia tahu hal itu.

Dan seharusnya Yifan juga tahu hal itu.

**[Ravel]**

Sama seperti sorot matanya, tangannya pun sedingin itu. Jika ini tentang hati, mungkin Yifan memiliki kehangatan dihatinya untuk seukuran vampire elit yang biasanya penuh dengan rasa arogan.

“Itu tidak akan berdampak bagus jika dia ingin menjadi salah satu ketua klan.”

Junmyeon duduk mendengarkan. Gesturnya sopan dengan perhatian yang penuh.

Jaejoong melipat tangannya dengan pandangan menerawang, “Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan kalau hati tidak diperlukan.”

“Saya mengerti hal itu, terkadang kebaikan hanya dimanfaatkan oleh pihak yang tidak bertanggung jawab.”

“Sungguh tidak sesuai dengan penampilannya yang datar itu.”

“Saya setuju tentang pendapat anda.” Junmyeon mengiyakan sembari tersenyum.

“Terlebih lagi, dia terlalu muda dibanding para ketua klan lainnya.”

“Yaa, meskipun anda berkata begitu. Untuk _half blood_ seperti saya, itu umur yang cukup jauh untuk dicapai.”

“Hei, kau adalah anak kakakku. Kau bagian dari kami. Jangan membuat keluarga kita terdengar menyedihkan karena kau hanya _half blood_.”

“Ah, saya tidak bermaksud—”

“Aku tahu. Kalau ini tentang hati dan kebaikan. Kau lebih layak untuk dicemaskan.”

“Saya pikir, saya tidak sebaik yang anda pikirkan…?”

“Kau merendah. Itu bukanlah sifat vampire. Kakakku bisa dikatakan sebagai sosok yang baik. Mungkin karena itu juga dia bisa jatuh hati pada manusia.”

Jaejoong mengingat masa lalu beberapa saat. Setelahnya ia memandang sang lawan bicara yang menemani waktu santainya. Seandainya saja kakaknya tidak mencintai manusia. Sosok keponakan dihadapannya ini tidak akan ada, dan tentu saja, kakaknya pasti masih menjadi ketua klan. Bukannya menjatuhkan beban itu pada Yifan.

Dua kakaknya telah menghilang dari dunia, menyisakan Jaejoong dengan vampire-vampire muda ini. Hanya ia yang tersisa untuk membantu mereka sebisa mungkin. Walau Jaejoong tahu, menghadapi para tetua vampire bukanlah hal mudah. Keluarga mereka adalah jajaran keluarga teratas, Jaejoong tidak akan membiarkan keluarganya jatuh terpuruk disaat ia masih ada.

“Yifan memiliki sifat yang mirip dengan ayahmu tentang hati dan kebaikan. Meskipun begitu, dia harus menjadi ketua dari klan kita.”

Tepukan ringan menyapa surai Junmyeon dari telapak tangan yang dingin itu.

“Ya, saya akan selalu berada di belakangnya.”

“Walaupun kau sebenarnya menyadari kalau dia ingin kau berada di sampingnya?” sorot mata kemerahan itu menatapnya serius.

“Karena tempat yang layak bagi saya adalah di belakangnya, _samchon_.”

Ah, Jaejoong tahu, Junmyeon bukanlah vampire murni. Begitulah jika berhubungan dengan makhluk selain bagian mereka. Jaejoong pernah merasa bahagia meskipun bukan bersama vampire sepertinya. Tetapi cerita mereka tidak berakhir indah.

_Cerita Kim Jaejoong bersama Jung Yunho tidak berakhir indah._

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Junmyeon memegangnya dengan penuh hati-hati, pergelangan tangan dingin yang memberikan darah padanya. Ia tampak mengabaikan tatapan tajam bercampur afeksi padanya, meskipun nyatanya dia menyadari betul makna sorot mata padanya itu. Hanya saja ini adalah hal yang sulit ditolak, apalagi oleh _half blood_ sepertinya.

Bukan berarti junmyeon dapat membaca pikiran pemuda yang berada di tingkatan atas itu. Yifan pernah menawarkan cinta beserta segala hal untuknya. Dan tampaknya itu masih berlaku hingga detik ini.

Katakanlah jika dia menerimanya. Maka Yifan akan kehilangan segalanya. Sama seperti apa yang terjadi pada ayahnya. Kehilangan hak menyandang nama yang sama meskipun tidak dibuang. Kehilangan status. Tempat tinggal. Harga diri. Segalanya.

Cinta memang membuat orang mengorbankan banyak hal.

_Tapi apakah kamu sendiri rela membuat mereka yang kau cinta menderita karenamu?_

_Apa kamu mau menderita bersama-sama?_

Junmyeon mempertanyakan hal itu.

Karena hanya itulah yang terlihat. Penderitaan yang banyak. Hingga yang tersisa nantinya hanyalah penyesalan.

_Jika ia memilihnya, apakah mereka bisa bahagia?_

_Adakah jalan untuk bahagia?_

“Kupikir ini cukup, Yifan- _ssi_.”

“Kau bisa mendapat lebih banyak jika kau mau.” Yifan tidak keberatan. Dia menangkup wajah Junmyeon dengan kedua tangannya. Dalam matanya tersisip binar pengharapan.

“Anda tentunya tahu, bahwa cukup bagi saya untuk selalu berada di belakang anda.”

Junmyeon tersenyum. Dia tidak meminta, kendati dia sanggup mendapatkannya. Memilikinya.

Karena seperti ini, sudah cukup baginya.

Cukup hanya dengan menatap punggung tegap pemuda itu di depannya.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Yifan tahu, membuat Junmyeon berada di sampingnya bukan hal mudah. Jika Junmyeon berada di belakangnya, meski dia menoleh dan mengulurkan tangan, pemuda itu akan mundur menjauh. Menggeleng dan menjaga jarak. Junmyeon adalah sosok yang baik, itu adalah hal yang ditangkap oleh matanya. Tidak berubah, meskipun sekian lama berlalu. Mengerti dengan baik bahwasanya Junmyeon tidak ingin dia menderita, dan dia pun begitu. Tidak ingin membuat Junmyeon menderita.

Semua seakan berkata, hanya penderitaan saja yang terlihat di depan mereka. Karena jika saling menggenggam, yang terlihat di masa depan hanyalah rintangan.

Yang berarti bahwa, tangan Yifan masih tidak cukup kuat untuk menarik Junmyeon ke dalam pelukannya.

Ia masih belum cukup kuat.

Yifan masih belum dapat menemukan jalan untuk mereka dapat bersama.

Mungkin jalan itu tidak ada.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**[Vampire - tbc]**

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**a/n:**

**1] ini adalah ff genre harem—ff dimana ada banyak pair di dalamnya. Namun endingnya hanya dengan satu orang [?]**

**2] next chap: [hunter]**

**3] terima kasih sudah berkenan membaca**

 

 **11/03/2018** (wp)

 **30/11/2018** (ao3)


	5. V [Hunter]

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**Ravel © Kiriya Hiiragi**

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

5.

“Caffe Latte.”

Junmyeon mengangguk seraya menuliskan di lembar catatan pesanan. Pemuda berdimple dihadapannya ini, untuk kesekian kalinya, selalu memesan minuman yang sama. Menikmati waktunya sendirian sambil membaca buku dengan wajah serius. Namun juga terkadang membawa tas ransel yang tampaknya cukup berat dengan kamera tergantung di lehernya. Mungkin saja pemuda ini fotografer?

“Aku… menyukai Caffe Latte. Seperti yang kau katakan waktu itu, rasa susunya lebih dominan. Kopi bisa jadi terasa enak juga.”

Junmyeon segera menoleh pada sang pelanggan, “Baguslah kalau anda menyukainya.”

Lesung pipit segera menghiasi pipi sang pemuda, dia tampak menopang dagunya dengan senyuman yang manis. Dia menatap Junmyeon.

“Apa anda tertarik untuk mencoba minuman yang lain?”

“Kalau kau yang merekomendasikannya… sepertinya aku akan menyukainya. Aku tidak begitu tahu menu yang enak dan populer.”

“Ada banyak menu minuman yang bisa dicoba, Frappucino Whipped Cream, Latte strawberry, Latte Hazelnut—” Junmyeon menunjuk beberapa minuman yang ada di buku menu.

“Oh—kalau begitu, apa tidak masalah aku ganti pesananku menjadi… Frappucino Whipped Cream?”

“Tentu saja tidak masalah.” Junmyeon membalas dengan senyuman.

Dan untuk beberapa waktu kemudian, setiap kali mampir ke café, pemuda itu selalu memesan Frappucino Whipped Cream.

Junmyeon hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

Sampai detik ini, dia masih belum tahu nama pemuda berlesung pipit itu.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Hari ini, menuliskan menu di papan hitam luar café dengan kapur adalah tugas yang di dapat oleh Junmyeon. Sementara Yongguk dengan cepat membuka papan _close_ menjadi _open_. Shift pagi memang harusnya dijalani dengan semangat. Meskipun baru sekitar lima belas menit lagi para pengunjung yang ingin sarapan berdatangan. Sekarang masih cukup pagi untuk mempersiapkan semuanya.

Bangkit dari kegiatannya menulis menu, matanya mendapati seseorang berdiri, mengarahkan kamera ke arahnya.

Tersadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya, sang pemuda langsung tersadar, “O—oh, maaf. Kau terlihat fotogenik, jadi tanpa sadar aku memotretmu. A—aku tidak bermaksud buruk ataupun stalker! Ini hanya naluri seorang fotografer—meskipun aku masih baru di bidang ini sih…”

Ah, pemuda caffe latte. Junmyeon menyebutnya seperti itu karena masih tidak mengetahui namanya. Tapi ternyata tebakannya tentang pekerjaan pemuda berdimple manis itu benar.

“Sangat jarang mendengar ucapan seperti itu. Temanku selalu mengatakan kalau aku tidak fotogenik.” Ujar Junmyeon kemudian.

“Tapi yang kulihat dari lensa kameraku, kau terlihat sangat tampan, Junmyeon- _ssi_. Akan aku perlihatkan hasilnya nanti padamu.”

Junmyeon tertegun beberapa saat, jarang mendengar pujian secara langsung seperti itu. “Aku akan menunggu kalau begitu.”

“Uhm, yeah. Akan kupastikan hasilnya sangat bagus, Junmyeon- _ssi_.” wajah pemuda itu bersemu. Dia menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuknya sungkan, “Aku… bisa memesan Frappucino kan?”

Junmyeon tertawa kecil karenanya, “Kau harus masuk ke dalam untuk memesan.”

“O—oh iya. Kau benar…. Aku lupa kita masih di luar!”

Mungkin sekarang Junmyeon harus mengganti julukan pemuda manis itu menjadi pemuda frappucino.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Bunyi lolongan anjing. Suasana malam yang memberikan kesan mencekam. Langit yang terlihat mendung tanpa kerlip bintang dan cahaya dewi malam.

“Sempurna banget untuk scene horror.” Gumam Junmyeon begitu keluar dari café. Pulang larut malam karena lembur.

Junmyeon sudah terbiasa dengan situasi seperti ini hingga dia tidak merasa terlalu khawatir. Setidaknya dia tidak akan dijadikan mangsa oleh vampire. Selain itu, auranya sebagai setengah vampire tidak dapat diketahui dengan mudah oleh hunter dan werewolf karena dia sudah terbiasa berbaur dengan manusia. Lagipula, kebanyakan werewolf mengenalnya karena dia berteman dekat dengan Chanyeol. Bagaimana tidak, memangnya ada berapa banyak werewolf yang berteman dengan keturunan vampire? Meskipun tidak begitu jauh berbeda, beberapa kalangan werewolf juga memandangnya sebelah mata.

Langkah kakinya terdengar jelas di jalan yang sepi. Hingga kemudian Junmyeon tercekat. Ada bau darah segar yang menjamah indra penciumannya. Begitu dekat. Membuatnya mengeratkan genggaman tangan untuk tidak bersikap gegabah. Tampaknya berasal dari seseorang yang terluka parah, entah ini aroma darah dari korban kecelakaan lalu lintas yang ditinggal lari atau  korban pembunuhan dan semacamnya. Bukan hal yang jarang terjadi dan selalu dapat menggugah selera. Untungnya Junmyeon masih dapat menahan diri berkat darah dari Yifan beberapa waktu lalu.

_Sebaiknya pura-pura tidak tahu saja daripada terlibat hal yang tidak diinginkan._

Setidaknya begitu niat junmyeon pada awalnya. Junmyeon menyadarinya, namun tidak menyangka jika gerakan menyergap itu lebih cepat daripada refleknya. Gerakan yang membuatnya terdiam karena mulutnya ditutup dan terpojok di antara tumpukan kardus bekas.

Nyaris saja irisnya berubah warna jika dia tidak menyadari siapa yang berada di belakangnya. Pemuda pelanggan Frappucino Whipped Cream.

Pemuda berlesung pipit itu tampak mengenaskan, kepalanya berdarah dan lengan bajunya sobek juga dengan luka-luka yang jelas menyakitkan.

“Ssst. Tolong… diam saja.”

Junmyeon mengangguk pelan. Mencoba mengamati situasi macam apa yang dia hadapi sekarang. Mungkin pemuda ini sedang dikejar-kejar mafia karena lukanya terlihat begitu parah, dan begitu jelas kalau ini bukanlah karena kecelakaan. Lebih terlihat seperti luka karena perkelahian.

Suara-suara pembicaraan terdengar dengan tidak jelas diiringi derap langkah kaki yang terasa sedang mengejar sesuatu. Posisi mereka bertahan hingga menit-menit berlalu dengan kesan lambat hingga suara orang yang tampaknya mengejar tidak lagi terdengar.

“Fuuh—”

Pemuda itu terduduk bersandar di dinding tempat mereka berada. Kakinya tidak sanggup menahan tubuhnya lebih lama dan darah tampak terus menetes di tanah.

Junmyeon segera memastikan keadaan mereka benar-benar aman. Terlibat hal semacam ini tentunya bukan hal bagus untuk kehidupan damainya. Setelahnya, secara _common sense_ , Junmyeon segera menoleh pada pemuda di belakangnya, “Rumah sakit—”

Mata kecoklatannya segera terfokus pada sosok itu. Pemuda itupun menatapnya selama beberapa saat. Sebuah cahaya yang samar terlihat ditempat gelap itu. Berasal dari telapak tangan korban yang menekan luka di lengannya. Di leher pemuda itu, sebuah kalung dengan bandul berbentuk panah terlihat olehnya. Sebuah lambang khusus sebuah organisasi. Junmyeon menyadari dengan segera.

Hunter.

Pemuda berlesung pipit itu adalah hunter.

Cahaya kehijauan itu semakin meredup dengan rintihan pelan terdengar. Iris pemuda itu tertutup perlahan, dan Junmyeon meyakini kalau itu bukan pertanda bagus.

“H—hei!”

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Yixing membuka matanya perlahan. Menatap langit-langit yang asing baginya. Butuh beberapa waktu untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya. Dia ingat kalau dia dikejar oleh beberapa hunter sama seperti dirinya dan terluka. Lalu dia bersembunyi dan bertemu dengan pelayan café tempatnya sering singgah. Setelah itu bagaimana?

Menoleh ke samping kiri dan kanan, dia menyadari kalau ini bukanlah tempatnya pingsan malam tadi. Mencoba bangun, Yixing mendapati kalau lukanya sudah mulai sembuh berkat kekuatan penyembuhnya—dan mendapati adanya perban yang melilit tubuhnya.

Ah—ya, pelayan café… Junmyeon pasti melihatnya menggunakan kekuatan itu tadi malam. Bagaimana ini, mungkin dia tidak bisa lagi ke café itu dan berada di kota ini. Meskipun dia mulai menyukai berada di kota ini (dan menyukai senyuman Junmyeon).

“Kau sudah bangun.”

Pintu yang terbuka membuat pemikiran Yixing buyar. Irisnya langsung tertuju pada sosok yang bisa disebut—penyelamatnya.

“Uh, ya… terima kasih telah menolongku, Junmyeon- _ssi_.”

“Err—aku tidak melakukan apapun…?”

“Kau membawaku kemari dan melilit lukaku dengan perban, kan?”

“Itu benar. Aku menggendongmu, kau cukup berat.” Junmyeon memberikan kesan bercanda.

“Kau bisa saja meninggalkanku, maksudku, kau sudah tahu kalau akan bukan orang biasa. Kau bahkan terlihat terkejut tadi malam.” Yixing berusaha mengingat kejadian tadi malam.

“Karena—itu pertama kalinya aku melihat orang yang memiliki kekuatan supranatural. Tapi menolong seseorang tidak memandang hal semacam itu, bukan?” Junmyeon tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Dia memang terbiasa dengan vampire dan werewolf, namun belum pernah bertemu langsung dengan anggota hunter dalam keadaan semacam ini. Ini bisa jadi membahayakan dirinya yang berstatus setengah vampire.

“Namaku Zhang Yixing, pekerjaanku sekarang adalah fotografer newbie, biasanya begitu aku memperkenalkan diri.” Dimple terlihat di pipi Yixing, “Pekerjaanku yang lain adalah hunter, dan—”

Kruyuk…

Hening.

“—kau lapar…” ucap Junmyeon kemudian.

Yixing menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Terlihat malu karena hal yang terjadi. Disaat bicara serius, yang berbunyi malah perutnya.

Apa boleh buat, menggunakan kekuatan penyembuhnya cukup menguras tenaga. Terutama jika separah tadi malam; lubang luka karena tusukan pisau di perut dan sabetan benda tajam lainnya. Kalau tidak memiliki kekuatan semacam itu, Yixing tentu sudah lama mati karena statusnya sebagai hunter.

“Sebenarnya aku baru saja selesai membuat bubur karena kupikir kau memerlukan makanan seperti itu…” iris Junmyeon menatap kearah Yixing yang terlihat jelas sangat sehat dengan goresan luka-luka yang tidak lagi meninggalkan bekas sedikitpun. Tidak seperti tadi malam, dimana tubuhnya masih dipenuhi luka. Seakan kejadian tadi malam hanyalah sekedar mimpi, Junmyeon akan berpikir begitu seandainya pakaian Yixing yang penuh sobekan dan noda darah tidak tersampir di kursi.

“Tapi kau terlihat terlalu sehat untuk makan bubur sekarang.”

“Hm—sepertinya aku akan menyukai bubur buatanmu.”

“Karena kau kelaparan?”

“Karena aku selalu menyukai apapun darimu, Junmyeon- _ssi_.”

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

“Jadi, kenapa ada yang menyerangmu? Apa mereka mafia? Orang jahat?”

Tatapan Yixing meredup, “Tidak, ini hanya masalah internal hunter.”

“Oh, maaf menanyakannya.”

“Tidak apa-apa. Siapa yang tidak penasaran tentang seseorang yang dikejar-kejar seperti itu.”

Junmyeon tidak menanyakan lebih lanjut. Karena menyadari itu adalah hal pribadi.

Pintu rumah diketuk ketika Junmyeon menyantap sepotong roti isi dan Yixing sedang menikmati bubur yang dibuatnya di ruang makan. (Yixing bilang kalau bubur buatannya cukup enak). Ia tidak menyangka kalau dekapan dari sang paman adalah hal yang dia terima setelah membuka pintu.

“Merindukanku, keponakanku?” Siwon berkacak pinggang dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Penampilannya terlihat berantakan dan liar karena kumis tipis menghias wajahnya. Dipunggungnya terdapat tas ransel yang besar, ada beberapa topeng berukuran besar dengan motif aneh tergantung disamping ranselnya.

“Bukankah Siwon- _ahjusshi_ terlihat gagah seperti ini?!” Chanyeol terlihat _excited_ , menyembulkan kepalanya dari belakang Siwon. Di tangan pemuda werewolf itu terdapat pot berisi tanaman yang Junmyeon bahkan tidak tahu apa namanya. Pastinya oleh-oleh yang dibawa oleh Siwon.

“Panggil aku ‘ _hyung’_.” Protes Siwon pada Chanyeol. Sebuah geplakan dihadiahkan Siwon padanya.

“Oww—kalau udah tua, nyadar diri dong!”

“Aku masih muda!”

“Aduh—iya, _hyung_! Oke! Oke! Nanti potnya jatuh nih! Kalau nggak sengaja jatuh ke kepala kamu gimana, _hyung_!”

“Itu namanya sengaja! Mana ada jatuh ke kepala!”

“Uh—kalian… datang…” Junmyeon tampak sedikit kikuk karena tidak menduga kedatangan dua orang itu sepagi ini. “Kupikir kau akan pulang minggu depan, _hyung_.” Pintu kembali ditutup setelah mereka masuk ke dalam rumah.

Dengan segera Siwon mendamparkan segala barang yang dibawanya di meja ruang tamu. “Tanggapan macam apa itu Jun?! Apa kau tidak merindukanku?!”

“Harusnya kau beri kabar, jadi aku bisa menyiapkan makanan lebih banyak atau apalah begitu.”

“Benar juga sih, beberapa waktu yang lalu saat aku berkunjung dadakan kemari, isi kulkas Junmyeon- _hyung_ kosong sama sekali. Masa baru menyediakan makanan saat ada tamu saja. Pantas saja dia pendek begini.”

Plak.

Sebuah sebuah geplakan kembali didapat oleh Chanyeol, hanya saja kali ini dihadiahkan oleh Junmyeon.

“Hmph!”

Chanyeol tersadar dengan ucapannya, “Astaga, aku khilaf. Maaf _hyung_!”

“Oh—begitu, kupikir kau sedang membawa pulang seseorang dan merasa terganggu karena kepulanganku yang tiba-tiba ini. Hahaha…” Siwon tertawa. “Kau masih keponakanku yang bersikap manis, kan? Tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh dan berbahaya kan?” Siwon menepuk-nepuk bahu Junmyeon.

Junmyeon melirikkan matanya ke arah dapur, “Err—aku memang membawa pulang seseorang sih—”

Gerakan tangan Siwon terhenti. “Apa?!”

“Apaa?!” Chanyeol ikut kaget.

Di ruang makan, Yixing keselek.

Siwon menangkup wajah Junmyeon segera, “Siapa yang kamu bawa pulang? Apa yang kamu lakukan?! Apa ini pertama kalinya? Sudah sering mengajak orang ke rumah seperti ini? Harusnya yang begituan ke hotel saja! Sudah kuduga, aku harusnya tidak perlu pergi terlalu jauh dan terlalu lama—”

“ _Hyung_ —coba tenang dulu. Jangan berpikiran yang aneh!” Junmyeon dengan segera menyela, “Aku nggak ngapa-ngapain seperti yang ada dipikiranmu itu ya! Dia terluka parah tadi malam, jadi aku menolongnya. Lagipula orang itu kenalanku—meskipun dia tidak mengetahui tentang diriku.” Pada bagian akhir sedikit dipelankan oleh Junmyeon.

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Junmyeon, “Terluka parah? Kenapa kau tidak membawanya ke rumah sakit malah membawanya pulang, _hyung_? Kau benar-benar menolongnya atau—”

“Aku menolongnya. Hanya menolongnya saja.” Junmyeon menegaskan. “Situasi tadi malam tidak memungkinkan untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit, ataupun ke hotel…”

Mata Siwon tampak berkilat, “Apa lukanya sangat parah?”

Junmyeon tidak tahu bagaimana menanggapinya, apakah harus dia katakan dengan jujur kalau orang yang ditolongnya itu adalah hunter yang memiliki kemampuan penyembuhan hebat.

“Ya… tapi sepertinya sudah cukup membaik?” nada ragu terlontar dari Junmyeon.

“Siwon- _sunbae_ …? Kenapa _sunbae_ ada disini?” dari belakang Junmyeon terdengar suara Yixing. Matanya tampak membulat melihat sosok yang berada di samping Junmyeon. Sosok yang begitu dihormati Yixing.

“Yixing.” Siwon sendiri tampak tidak menduganya, “Ini tempat tinggalku. Junmyeon keponakanku.”

Yixing mengangguk paham.

“Kalian saling mengenal?” kali ini wajah heran terpancar dari Junmyeon. “Oh… karena kalian sama-sama fotografer?” tebaknya kemudian.

“Ya, aku sangat mengagumi Siwon- _sunbae_. Dia fotografer sekaligus hunter yang paling keren.” Ucap Yixing.

Siwon ber- _facepalm_.

“Eh? Hunter…?”

“Siwon- _hyung_ , kau seorang hunter?”

Ekspresi Junmyeon dan Chanyeol jelas sama terkejutnya. Sementara itu Yixing tampak bingung dengan situasinya berada sekarang.

“Ehh…? Apa aku telah mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya…?”

Junmyeon tidak tahu kalau Siwon adalah hunter.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Cuma angan-angan, sampai di rumah mendapat pelukan hangat dari keponakan dan menikmati empuknya kasur. Siwon malah langsung dihadapkan pada situasi seperti ini. Terlalu lelah untuk mengelak, hingga yang bisa dia katakan hanyalah; _‘nanti aku jelaskan.’_

“ _Sunbae_ , maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu kalau ini adalah hal yang rahasia!”

“Tidak apa-apa, cepat atau lambat memang harus diungkapkan.”

Yixing telah pulang setelah mengucapkan banyak kata maaf. Sementara Chanyeol bersikeras untuk turut mendapatkan penjelasan seperti Junmyeon.

“Aku tidak pernah melihatmu memakai emblem hunter. Setahuku itu item resmi yang wajib dimiliki hunter.”

“Oh, aku memilikinya, hanya saja aku tidak pernah menunjukkannya pada kalian. Lagipula, beberapa hal jelas tidak seperti yang kalian bayangkan.”

Junmyeon tampak diam beberapa saat, “Kenapa Siwon- _hyung_ menjadi hunter?”

Untuk beberapa saat, Siwon menghela napas, minuman yang tersedia dijamahnya.

“Sekarang aku juga penasaran karenanya…” iris Chanyeol turut memperhatikan gerak Siwon. “Hunter adalah organisasi yang cukup ketat dan berbahaya, kan? Ayah bilang kalau kekuatan para hunter itu istimewa dan bermacam jenis. Dan hanya beberapa saja yang identitasnya terbuka untuk kalangan—seperti kita.”

“Aku tidak tahu banyak soal hunter.” Tutur Junmyeon. “Bahkan aku baru tahu kalau hunter memiliki kekuatan unik seperti Yixing. Dia bisa menyembuhkan luka parah dalam hitungan detik. Hunter terlihat begitu hebat—bahkan vampire tidak memiki kekuatan unik semacam itu. Kekuatan vampire rata-rata sama, terkecuali ada yang lebih kuat dalam menggunakannya. Kalau aku beda sih, aku tidak bisa berubah menjadi kelelawar.”

“Jadi… Siwon- _hyung_ memiliki kekuatan supranatural?” Chanyeol mempertanyakan. “Kita sudah kenal sejak lama, tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya.”

“Awalnya aku tidak memilikinya. Sekarang bisa dikatakan, kalau aku memilikinya.” Siwon menjelaskan, “Ada beberapa tipe hunter, yang memiliki bakat semenjak lahir, diberikan bakat dan berusaha keras.”

“Jadi Siwon-hyung masuk yang mana?”

Siwon menarik napas, “Berusaha keras.”

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

“Ada banyak hal yang memang belum aku sampaikan padamu, Jun. Apa menurutmu adalah hal yang biasa untuk memiliki kenalan werewolf, bertemu vampire dan kemudian menjadi hunter sepertiku?”

Junmyeon memang sesekali memikirkannya, hanya saja dia tidak pernah menanyakan apapun pada Siwon.

“Aku tidak pernah memberitahukannya padamu, bahwa sebenarnya ibumu adalah hunter. Saat itupun aku belum tahu banyak hal. Ibumu berteman dengan Park Yoochun—ayah Chanyeol karena misi kerja sama antara werewolf dan hunter di waktu lampau. Semua baik-baik saja hingga ibumu bertemu vampire dan saling jatuh hati satu sama lain.”

Junmyeon memiliki banyak pemikiran tentang kedua orang tuanya, namun sungguh tidak menduga kalau ibunya adalah seorang hunter. Dia pikir yang berbeda hanya dia dan ayahnya saja.

“Vampire yang _hyung_ maksud adalah ayahku?”

“Ya, ketua klan vampire terdahulu.”

“Wow…” Chanyeol berdecak. “Ketua klan.”

“Seperti yang Chanyeol katakan, Organisasi Hunter tidak bisa dimasuki sembarangan orang, mereka berada di bawah kekuasaan pemerintah dan kebanyakan anggotanya berstatus rahasia. Dulunya tertutup, namun sekarang menjadi rahasia umum karena kemunculan vampire, werewolf dan makhluk lainnya menjadi rumor yang nyata. Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang mengetahui faktanya. Meskipun masyarakat awam masih menganggapnya sebagai hoax belaka.”

“Kenapa ada hunter?”

“Tidak hanya hunter, ada beberapa lembaga buatan pemerintah yang diciptakan untuk orang-orang berkemampuan khusus, seperti Yixing. Hunter adalah organisasi yang bertugas untuk mengawasi dan melindungi masyarakat, juga menjalani misi yang berhubungan dengan makhluk seperti kalian. Kalian pikir kenapa, manusia biasa masih bisa hidup damai dan nyaman diantara werewolf, vampire dan lainnya yang jelas lebih kuat? Itu karena adanya perjanjian damai yang telah dibuat sejak lama. Sebagai werewolf, kau mengetahui itu kan, Chanyeol?”

“Oh, ya aku tahu perjanjian damai itu. Makanya tidak ada kematian manusia karena werewolf dan vampire. Lagi pula kami juga hanya ingin hidup dengan damai.” Chanyeol mengangguk paham.

“Vampire diizinkan berburu, tapi tidak untuk membunuh…” ucap Junmyeon kemudian. “Untuk memiliki _slave_ manusia pun memiliki beberapa syarat.”

“Kenapa Siwon- _hyung_ memilih masuk dunia gelap seperti ini?”

“Menjadi hunter, hanyalah keegoisanku saja.” Siwon menatap telapak tangannya yang menjadi kasar berkat hal-hal yang telah dia lakukan untuk menjadi lebih kuat.

“Ibumu dan ayahmu meninggal karena aturan hunter dan vampire yang keras. Jadi balas dendam bukanlah tujuanku. Aku tidak bisa melindungi kakakku waktu itu. Tapi, dengan menjadi hunter—sekarang aku bisa menjagamu walau dari jauh.”

Siwon menjadi hunter demi melindungi Junmyeon.

Memang benar, ia menjalani hidup dengan damai selama ini diantara manusia itupun berkat pamannya yang bersedia mengambil hak asuh atas dirinya. Ia tidak harus tinggal diantara vampire atau werewolf yang memandangnya sebelah mata.

Siwon adalah manusia yang menganggapnya sebagai keluarga.

Junmyeon kembali terpikir, ternyata begitu banyak orang yang peduli dan menyayanginya.

Dia yang seperti ini.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**[Hunter - tbc]**

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**a/n:** adakah yang ngeship sulay/layho \\(^o^)/

yang ngeship siwon/junmyeon mana suaranya? /slap/

oke, cerita ini menjadi semakin rumit, I see.

Terima kasih sudah singgah di ff ini.

Next chapter: Friends.

-Kirea-


	6. VI [Friends]

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**Ravel © Kiriya Hiiragi**

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

6.

Dalam Organisasi Hunter, ada beberapa tingkatan yang mencerminkan status seorang Hunter. Mulai dari yang tertinggi; rank SS, S, A hingga E. Dari apa yang Siwon ceritakan padanya, Junmyeon mengetahui kalau pamannya itu berada di rank A dan Yixing berada di rank C. Junmyeon bersyukur karena statusnya sebagai vampire half blood tidak diketahui oleh Yixing karena Siwon adalah hunter berstatus rahasia, sehingga informasi pribadi milik Siwon tidak dapat disebarkan begitu saja. Terlebih lagi sang leader organisasi tersebut adalah teman dekat sang paman.

Pemimpin organisasi Hunter adalah orang yang tegas dan disegani, bernama Jung Yunho. Junmyeon pernah bertemu pria itu beberapa kali dengan Siwon. Dulu Siwon mengatakan kalau pria itu adalah temannya semasa kuliah. Terlihat ramah dan murah senyum meskipun matanya terlihat tajam. Tidak menyangka kalau ternyata dia adalah seorang pemimpin organisasi rahasia semacam itu. Orang itu pasti memiliki kekuatan sangat hebat hingga memiliki rank tertinggi, SS.

Selain itu, Junmyeon juga pernah mendengar nama itu diucapkan dari sosok lain, dengan nada yang berbeda. Dari Kim Jaejoong.

**[Ravel]**

“Aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu! Dan juga terima atas pertolonganmu waktu itu.” Sebuket bunga disodorkan oleh Yixing tepat dihadapan Junmyeon yang telah selesai menulis menu di papan tulis kecil depan café. Jongdae yang melihat kejadian itu dari dalam café melongo. Membuatnya ditegur oleh manajer café karena bengong, mengabaikan kaca yang harus segera di lap.

“Err—kau meminta maaf dan terima kasih padaku dengan sebuket bunga mawar merah?” alis Junmyeon bertaut, menerima bunga dengan heran. “Kau harusnya minta maaf pada Siwon- _hyung_ , bukannya padaku.”

“Aku sudah meminta maaf padanya terlebih dahulu.”

“Sambil memberikannya bunga mawar… juga?”

“Aku memberinya jam tangan. Tapi dia menolaknya. Dia bilang akan memaafkanku kalau mentratirnya makan kapan-kapan. Sekarang dia sedang ada kesibukan katanya.”

Pikiran Junmyeon melayang pada sosok sang paman yang berada di rumah. Ya, dia sedang sibuk memeluk gulingnya di kasur. Dia sudah dua hari bermalas-malasan seperti itu.

“Kenapa mawar merah?”

Yixing menggaruk pipinya pelan, “Aku bertanya pada penjual bunga untuk memberikan bunga yang memberikan makna perasaan yang mendalam. Jadi dia merekomendasikan bunga ini.”

Junmyeon terkekeh, “Harusnya kau menjelaskan dengan lebih detil. Misalnya perasaan maaf yang mendalam. Kupikir seseorang sepertimu perlu mempelajari bahasa bunga, Yixing.”

“Eh? Kenapa? Apa aku melakukan hal yang salah lagi?!”

“Tidak juga. Tapi… baiklah, meskipun kamu tidak salah apapun padaku—terima kasih untuk bunga yang cantik ini.” aromanya tercium oleh Junmyeon ketika hidungnya bertemu dengan helaian kemerahan itu.

Yixing tersipu. “A—aku akan masuk ke dalam dan memesan frappucino…”

Junmyeon menampilkan senyum gentleman, “Tentu.”

Di waktu sore, tak sengaja melewati toko buku, Yixing masuk ke dalamnya. Secara iseng mencari majalah dan buku-buku berhubungan dengan pekerjaan yang sedang dijajakinya sekarang. Teringat ucapan Junmyeon, dia mencari rak buku yang membahas tentang bunga. Bahasa bunga.

Buku kembali diletakkan ke tempatnya. Yixing menghantamkan pelan kepalanya ke rak.

Setelah mengetahui makna bunga mawar merah.

Yixing bahkan belum tahu, perasaan terpesona ini apakah hanya sekadar rasa kagum atau cinta. Tunggu, apa ini perasaan cinta?

Yixing memegang kedua belah pipinya.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

“Apa pemuda manis berdimple itu menembakmu?” Jongdae menghampiri Junmyeon yang meletakkan buket bunga di ruangan staf. “Kau laris juga ya, _hyung_. Pakai guna-guna apa?”

Junmyeon mengulas kurva sambil menggeleng, “Tidak, ini adalah bunga tanda permintaan maaf.”

“Bunga mawar merah untuk meminta maaf?” Jongdae menggeleng, “ _Hyung_ , kamu kalau mau bohong padaku jangan gini dong.”

“Serius kok. Bukankah dia manis sekali? Tanpa tahu makna sebenarnya, memberikan bunga ini dengan malu-malu di depan café sebagai permintaan maaf.”

“Dia pasti akan sangat malu saat tahu arti sebenarnya bunga mawar merah.”

“Sepertinya sih…”

“Oh ya, nanti malam teman yang lain ingin ke karaoke, ingin ikut?” Jongdae mengajak, “Mumpung kita hanya shift siang. Malamnya bisa senang-senang.”

“Hm—sepertinya…”

“Ayolah _hyung_ , kau terlalu sering bilang kapan-kapan.” Jongdae kembali merayu. “Himchan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo ikut lho.”

Junmyeon menghela napas, “Baiklah. Kali ini sepertinya bukan masalah.”

“Ehem.”

Manajer yang telah lama pergi akhirnya kembali memegang jabatannya. Memberikan deheman yang membuat mereka bersiap untuk memulai pekerjaan.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Awalnya Junmyeon pikir tidak akan masalah untuk bersenang-senang bersama dengan manusia sesekali. Karena terlalu sering menolak ajakan teman bukanlah hal yang baik dalam menjaga sebuah hubungan pertemanan. Dia cukup menikmati waktu mereka makan bersama, berjalan-jalan di sekitar sungai Han sebelum menuju tempat karaoke.

Junmyeon berpikir, _oh, seperti ini rasanya memiliki teman_.

Berbagi cerita dan tawa, berebut satu majalah yang tersisa di rak, menggoda anak sma yang berpapasan dengan mereka, dan patungan membeli jajanan. Tentu saja dia juga menganggap Chanyeol sebagai teman, tapi pertemanan normal tentu tidak akan ada hal semacam berburu rusa ke hutan dengan sosok berwujud serigala, kan?

_Kenapa akhirnya malah sekacau ini…?_

Junmyeon memperhatikan keadaan para rekan kerjanya yang meracau tidak jelas karena soju—minuman pembuat kelakuan mereka menjadi tidak terkendali. Bahkan Kyungsoo yang biasanya kalem sekarang menyanyikan lagu _gwieyowo_. Baekhyun dan Jongdae nyaris duet bernada seriosa. Yang masih separuh berpikir benar hanya Himchan dan dirinya.

“Kita harus pulang sekarang.” ucap Himchan kemudian. “Kalau dibiarkan seperti ini terus… uangku bisa habis karena mentraktir mereka minum!”

“Harusnya kau tidak mengajak minum sejak awal. Aku setuju ikut pun hanya untuk karaoke.”

Penyesalan selalu datang di akhir.

Himchan mengacak-acak rambutnya, “Oke, ini salahku. Aku akan menyeret pulang Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kalau begitu. Jongdae aku serahkan padamu.” Bahu Junmyeon ditepuk Himchan.

“Ehh…”

“Aku tidak bisa menyeret tiga orang mabuk sekaligus untuk pulaaang! Aku tidak searah pulang dengan Jongdae!”

“Aku juga tidak.” Sahut Junmyeon.

“Junmyeon, _please_ …” Himchan berucap penuh harap.

Junmyeon menatap sang pemohon, lalu ketiga orang yang mulai membentuk trio menyanyi lagu dari snsd.

Jongdae mengarahkan pandangan pada Junmyeon, “Tidak perlu khawatir _hyung_ ~ aku tidak terlalu mabuk kok. kau cukup mengantarku menuju taksi.” Jempol diarahkan padanya.

Mau bagaimana lagi. Sepertinya lebih baik mengantar Jongdae dibandingkan Baekhyun yang tampak bergelayut manja pada Himchan.

“Anu, Jun, gimana kalau kau antar Baek—”

“Aku akan mengantarkan Jongdae.”

Itulah yang menyebabkannya berjalan beriringan dengan Jongdae sekarang.

Junmyeon meragukan ucapan Jongdae tadi dari cara pemuda itu berjalan. Malam sudah semakin larut sekarang dan jalanan area ini bukanlah tempat yang pernah Junmyeon kunjungi.

“Kau yakin kau tidak mabuk?” kembali menoleh kearah sosok yang berjalan disampingnya, Junmyeon tidak mendapati Jongdae disebelahnya lagi.

Pemuda itu sedang memeluk tiang lampu jalanan.

Junmyeon rasanya ingin ikut memeluk tiang dan menghantamkan kepala ke tiang lampu jalanan sekarang. Kenapa tidak ada taksi yang lewat sekarang ini?!

Dia bahkan tidak tahu dimana alamat rumah Jongdae. Mengurusi orang yang mabuk ternyata merepotkan sekali.

“Jongdae, kau ingat jalan pulang ke rumahmu kan?” Junmyeon menghampirinya.

“Rumahku jauh sekali! Kita perlu naik kereta api selama dua jam, lalu naik taksi, ada banyak belokan—”

“A—apa?” Junmyeon _sweatdrop_ , “Tidak—bukan rumah tempat tinggal orang tuamu yang ku maksud. Maksudku adalah tempat tinggalmu sekarang. Hm—apartement? Kontrakan?”

“Ohh… apartementku! Kita sekarang sedang berada di…?” Jongdae mengedarkan pandangan setengah sadar. “Oh! Disini~ jarak apartementku beberapa blok dari sini. Kita hanya perlu lurus, belok kanan, belok kiri, belok kiri lagi, kiri lagi, kemudian—”

Bernapas lega, Junmyeon bersyukur Jongdae masih bisa mengingat arah pulang—

—atau tidak.

“Ini… jalan buntu.” Gumam Junmyeon kemudian, jalan yang ditunjukkan Jongdae malah membawa mereka ke gang yang tidak diketahui Junmyeon sama sekali. Dia berfacepalm. “Mungkin harusnya aku bersabar menunggu taksi lewat dibanding mengantarnya seperti ini. Atau mendamparkannya saja di hotel murah.”

Junmyeon belum pernah terlibat hal merepotkan semacam ini sebelumnya, dengan manusia. Sedari awal dia tidak menjalani hidup begitu dekat dengan manusia hingga sekarang karena selalu menjaga jarak. Pendidikan yang diterima kaum vampire berbeda dengan manusia. Mereka diberitahu tentang kehidupan para manusia, namun ternyata mencoba berbaur merupakan hal cukup sulit untuk diterapkan, meskipun Junmyeon sudah bisa bertahan sejauh ini. Menjalani kehidupannya sebagai Kim Junmyeon, seorang pegawai di café.

Komplek tempat tinggalnya jauh dari keramaian membuat Junmyeon tidak terlalu pandai bersosialisasi dengan sekitarnya. Terlebih dengan fakta bahwa dia berbeda. Jika saja dia memiliki teman vampire yang dekat, tentunya dia bisa berbagi pengalaman. Sayangnya, tidak ada satupun vampire bisa dijadikan aliansi atau teman. Baik Yifan maupun Tao, mereka tidak termasuk dalam pilihan. Vampire elit seperti mereka tidak berbaur dengan manusia demi mencari mangsa, mereka melakukannya bukan untuk bertahan hidup, namun bersenang-senang. Mereka bisa mendapat dengan mudah tanpa meminta. Sedang Junmyeon, berusaha pun belum pasti mendapatkan mangsa.

**[Ravel]**

**Sret!**

**Brak!**

Sebuah balok besar nyaris menghantam kepala Junmyeon jika dia tidak menghindar. Bukan karena kebetulan jatuh, namun sengaja diarahkan seseorang padanya.

“Vampire tidak kuiizinkan berburu di area kekuasaanku ini.” iris kekuningan menyapa penglihatan Junmyeon. Seorang pemuda berdiri di jauh di atas atap sebuah bangunan bertingkat itu berkacak pinggang.

Melirik pada temannya yang mabuk, Junmyeon memastikan Jongdae tidak terlibat. Mata merahnya menyala di kegelapan, tertuju pada pemuda werewolf.

Sempat terbesit, kenapa akhir-akhir ini hidupnya selalu terlibat hal yang merepotkan. Junmyeon berusaha tenang menghadapinya meskipun dengan rasa keterkejutan.

“Kau tahu kalau aku… vampire?”

Sebenarnya Junmyeon cukup percaya diri tentang aroma vampire-nya nyaris tak berbau karena dia setengah manusia. Pada dasarnya dia seperti manusia, hanya saja dengan pelepas dahaga berbeda.

“Tentu saja. Indera penciumanku paling tajam dan hebat diantara kaumku.” Pemuda itu berujar dengan nada bangga. “Tapi baumu cukup samar, vampire. Bagaimana kau bisa menyembunyikannya seperti itu?”

“Aku tidak sedang berburu. Aku sedang mengantarkan orang ini pulang. Dan aku tidak melakukan apapun untuk menyembunyikannya.”

Iris kekuningan itu menyipit, dalam sekejap melompat hingga mereka berada dalam jarak tak begitu jauh. Yang Junmyeon dapati setelah memperhatikan pemuda werewolf itu adalah fakta bahwa sosok itu masih anak sekolah menengah atas. Tampak terlihat muda dengan seragam sekolahnya tanpa dasi, namun nama terpatri di seragamnya.

Park Jimin.

“Kau terlalu muda untuk mengakui area ini adalah milikmu. Lagipula, jam larut seperti ini tidak akan bagus untuk seseorang yang masih memakai seragam sekolah, Jimin- _ssi_.”

“Ini adalah wilayah kekuasaan para werewolf—eh?!” Tampak terkejut, pemuda itu menunjuk Junmyeon dengan berani, “Dari mana kau tahu namaku?!”

Mata mereka yang saling menyala bertemu pandang.

“Seragam sekolahmu.”

“O—oh…” menguasai diri kemudian, Jimin melipat tangannya, “Aku tidak bisa mempercayai perkataanmu begitu saja. Terakhir kali aku bertemu dengan seorang vampire, vampire itu menghina dan meremehkanku. Hanya wajahnya saja yang manis, tapi ucapannya pedas semua. Para vampire sama saja, terlalu sombong dengan status mereka.”

Mendengar deskripsi vampire yang disebut anak sma itu mengingatkan Junmyeon pada Min Yoongi. Junmyeon mengangguk, membenarkan. “Ya. Mereka memang seperti itu.”

“Mereka? Kau juga vampire.”

Junmyeon sedikit terkejut mendengar kalimat itu, kemudian tersenyum, “Kau benar. Aku hanya sedikit berbeda.”

Cakar pemuda itu terlihat menajam dengan suara gemerutuk dari gigi taringnya.

Junmyeon mengangkat kedua tangannya setinggi telinga, tampak _defenseless_. “Aku tidak berniat untuk berburu atau apapun, aku hanya ingin mengantar temanku ini pulang. Kau harus berhati-hati dengan kelakuanmu itu. Kaum kita memiliki perjanjian yang tidak bisa dilanggar. Aku tidak ingin bertarung.”

“Temanmu…? Dia manusia, kan?” tatapan Jimin tertuju pada Jongdae yang memeluk tiang sebuah toko yang tutup.

“Ya, dia manusia—dan temanku.”

“Vampire berteman dengan manusia—ha! Aku belum pernah dengar hal itu.”

“Sekarang kau mendengarnya. Aku tidak meminta kau untuk percaya, tapi aku tidak masalah kalau kau ingin mengantarkannya. Dia sungguh merepotkan sekarang.” kembali melirik Jongdae, pemuda itu tampak sedang merayu tiang toko sekarang.

“Jadi dia mengetahui kau adalah vampire?”

“Tidak, dia tidak tahu, dan tidak perlu tahu. Aku menganggapnya sebagai teman, tapi memberitahukan hal semacam ini padanya, hanya akan membuatnya terlibat dalam bahaya.”

“Kau… vampire yang aneh.” Cakar menghilang menjadi jemari tangan normal. Jimin seakan mengerti maksud ucapan Junmyeon.

“Kau terlalu naif. Mengatakan hal seperti vampire dan werewolf dengan mudah. Keberadaan kita masih tabu bagi manusia. Kau pikir kenapa ada organisasi hunter? Mereka dibuat agar tidak ada kehebohan dalam masyarakat yang mayoritas manusia biasa. Kau dan aku bisa saja dihukum.”

“Hah? Hanya ada kita disini, itu tidak masalah. Lagipula temanmu itu sedang mabuk. Kalau tidak, dia pasti sudah kabur ketakutan karena melihat penampilan kau dan diriku. Bukannya malah nyium tiang—dia tuh jones ya?”

 _Itu benar juga_ , pikir Junmyeon.

“Lalu kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyerangku?”

“Kupikir kau sedang menghipnotis dan mengigitnya. Itu keahlian vampire, kan? Lagi pula, kau bisa menghilangkan ingatannya tentang hal ini kalau dia ingat.” Jimin mengatakannya seolah-olah hipnotis sangat mudah dilakukan oleh vampire seperti Junmyeon.

“Aku tidak terlalu hebat dalam hal itu. Jadi bagaimana, mau mengantar kan temanku pulang?” Junmyeon tidak bermaksud serius tentang pertanyaannya itu. Bisa saja sebenarnya werewolf muda di hadapannya ini adalah anak nakal yang berniat mencuri dari pemuda mabuk seperti Jongdae. Meskipun wajahnya terlihat seperti anak baik-baik.

“Untuk apa aku melakukan hal rumit semacam itu!”

“Kau sudah membuang waktuku untuk mengantarkan orang ini pulang ke apartemennya. Dia mabuk dan menyebutkan arah pulang yang salah hingga nyasar kesini. Aku sungguh tidak ingin ikut acara minum-minum bersama lagi kalau seperti ini.” Junmyeon tampak putus asa.

Jimin menatap Junmyeon seakan dia memang melihat orang yang aneh. “Kenapa tidak telepon  keluarga atau teman dekatnya saja, mereka pasti tahu tempat tinggalnya kan?”

Eh.

Benar juga. Dia bisa menelpon Minseok.

Junmyeon merasa jadi orang paling bodoh seketika.

Hup!

Sebuah tangan merangkul bahu Junmyeon, “Wah, Junmyeon- _hyung_ … matamu merah...? Jangan-jangan kau… saudara superman? Uwoohh!!”

“Dia mabuknya parah banget.” Jimin berujar.

“Dan kau…” Jongdae menunjuk Jimin, “Tokoh dari X-man?”

“Aku tidak keberatan disamakan dengan tokoh dari X-man yang keren itu.” Jimin mengusap surainya.

Tampaknya Junmyeon tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan tentang Jongdae, karena dia mabuk.

“Jongdae, aku akan menelpon Minseok- _hyung_ untuk menjemput kita di sini.” Junmyeon meraih ponselnya, “Jimin- _ssi_ , kau tahu nama jalan ini?”

“Jalan tentara nomor tujuh.”

“Terima kasih—Ah, Minseok- _hyung_? Bisa tolong jemput aku dan Jongdae? Jongdae mabuk, dan aku nyasar sekarang karena tidak tahu alamat tempat tinggalnya.”

Junmyeon berakhir dengan menunggu kedatangan Minseok bersama Jongdae yang menyanyi lagu ballad, dan seorang pemuda werewolf yang baru ditemuinya (sekarang pemuda itu berjongkok di atas atap sambil memperhatikannya).

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

“Kau yakin tidak mau aku antar sampai rumah?” Minseok terlihat cemas, dia segera bergegas menjemput begitu mendengar ucapan Junmyeon dari telepon. Sesampainya disana, dia malah melihat Jongdae sedang mengajak Junmyeon untuk berjoget.

Junmyeon mengangguk, “Kalau dari sini, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Lagi pula, mengurus Jongdae yang begitu pasti nyusahin.” Junmyeon tidak terlalu ingin tahu mobil siapa yang dibawa Minseok sekarang.

Minseok tertawa ringan, “Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah sering menghadapinya seperti ini.”

“Sampai bertemu di hari kerja, Minseok- _hyung_.” Junmyeon melambaikan tangan. Berlalu ke arah berbeda.

Ck, ini salah satu hari berat yang berhasil dilalui.

Tapi, Junmyeon masih tidak bisa tenang, dia harus memastikan apakah Jongdae benar-benar tidak ingat kejadian malam ini. Meskipun tadi dia sudah mencoba hipnotisnya pada Jongdae, pemuda itu malah meracau, berkata tidak ingin melihat matanya karena takut Junmyeon malah mengeluarkan sinar laser dari matanya.

**[Ravel]**

“Kamu minum sebanyak apa sih, sampai mabuk separah ini.” Minseok berucap pada sosok di kursi sebelahnya sambil menyetir.

Jongdae mengurut pelipisnya perlahan, “Banyak… rasanya aku ingin muntah…”

“Ahh! Jangan muntah di mobil ini! Sana ambil kantung plastik!” Minseok berseru.

“Besok… mungkin aku berpikir apa yang terjadi tadi hanyalah mimpi…” ucap Jongdae pelan.

“Memangnya apa yang terjadi?”

Jongdae menatap Minseok dengan mata memerah dan sayunya—efek dari mabuk.

“Aku… mencium tiang toko.”

.

.

.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**[Friends - tbc]**

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**a/n:** Chenho, gimana? :D

Next chapter Chen masih tetap hadir dengan porsi yang banyak. Oke, bagian hunter sampai situ saja, sisanya rahasia~ tetap akan jadi rahasia jika tidak ada yang memilih sulay/layho/wonho.

Sekarang balik ke bagian human secara general ;)

Terima kasih sudah membaca ff ini gaes.

Next chapter: Them.

-Kirea-

 


	7. VII [Them]

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**Ravel © Kiriya Hiiragi**

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

“Pagi.” Junmyeon mengeluarkan sapaan begitu memasuki ruangan staf. Namun suasana cenderung terlihat tegang dengan segelintir orang yang memasang wajah serius, membuat Junmyeon sedikit berdebar. Pandangan serius beralih padanya dari Jongdae, Minseok, Himchan dan Yongguk, serta manajer yang tampak melipat tangannya. Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian tadi malam kan? Karena jika itu yang terjadi, mereka tidak mungkin masih bisa bersikap tenang seperti ini jika fakta tentang dirinya telah terungkap.

“Ada apa…? Kenapa kalian tampak begitu serius?” Junmyeon bertanya hati-hati.

“ _Hyung_ ,” Jongdae berjalan menghampirinya, “Kata manajer- _nim_ , _owner_ café kita akan datang kemari.”

“Oh…”

Junmyeon belum pernah bertemu bos pemilik café sebelumnya.

“Lalu kenapa? Apakah dia orang yang menakutkan atau semacamnya?”

Himchan menggeleng, “Tidak juga sih, hanya saja itu artinya kita harus melakukan pekerjaan kita dengan sempurna hari ini!”

“Harusnya kalian selalu berusaha untuk melakukan yang terbaik.” Sang manajer menghela napas. Kembali dari masa cutinya untuk menghadapi kesibukan café adalah hal yang cukup merepotkan. Rasanya ingin menikmati masa liburan lagi.

“Wah, manajer- _nim_. Jangan terlalu serius di pagi hari ini. Kami selalu bersemangat kok, iya kan?” Himchan melirik rekan-rekannya, memberikan isyarat dengan mata.

“Tentu saja! _Fighting_ ~”

“ _Fighting_!”

Semangat yang bagus untuk memulai hari.

Junmyeon melirik Jongdae yang terlihat ikut bersemangat. Mencoba menemukan sesuatu yang aneh dari Jongdae.

“Kenapa, _hyung_?”

“Tidak apa-apa.” Junmyeon mendapati pemuda itu masih bersikap sama seperti biasanya, begitu pula dengan sikap teman-temannya yang lain. Apakah itu entah karena Jongdae benar-benar tidak mengingat kejadian waktu itu, atau justru dia merahasiakannya. Junmyeon pikir ia harus lebih waspada, terutama karena kejadian tadi malam.

“Oh iya, terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku waktu itu, kata Minseok- _hyung_ , aku sangat merepotkanmu. Kau tahu lah, kadang-kadang kita ingin melepaskan stress karena terlalu banyak masalah, hehe.”

“Uhm, ya. Tolong lain kali minumnya dikondisikan.”

“Ya ampun _hyung_ , kau harus menikmati segala hal, tak usah menahan diri!” Jongdae merangkul bahunya dengan kesan akrab.

“Hei, hei, hei. Ayo bergegas, nanti _owner_ keburu datang!” Yongguk berseru.

Untuk saat ini, tampaknya Junmyeon tidak perlu khawatir.

**[Ravel]**

Café ramai seperti biasanya. Namun berkat kembalinya manajer handal mereka, situasi benar-benar terkendali. Meskipun begitu beberapa mata dari staff café tampak fokus pada pintu yang mendentingkan lonceng ketika pengunjung datang, berdebar untuk beberapa alasan tertentu. Kedatangan _owner_ misalnya.

Lonceng café berbunyi untuk kesekian kalinya. Namun yang muncul adalah beberapa siswa sekolah berseragam.

Himchan menghela napas lega, diiringi oleh yang lainnya.

“Kenapa kita harus pergi ke tempat sejauh ini?”

“ _Hyung_ -ku bilang, menu di café ini enak. Aku ingin mencobanya.”

“Kalau tidak enak, kau yang bayar.”

“Ehh—”

“Oh, ada kursi kosong di sana, ayo.”

Mengabaikan pembicaraan Taehyung, Jungkook dan Namjoon, mata Jimin menjelajah ruangan café. Mendapati aroma yang familiar di indera penciumannya. Tidak, bukan aroma makanan—walau aroma makanan memang menggoda, tapi sepertinya ada aroma orang yang ia ketahui.

“Selamat datang. Silakan dilihat menunya.” Minseok menyerahkan menu.

“Ah! Kau!” telunjuk Jimin mengarah pada Junmyeon, membuatnya terkejut.

“Eh, kenalanmu?” tatapan Taehyung beralih dari menu ke arah yang ditunjuk Jimin.

Mata Junmyeon sedikit menyipit, menatapnya serius untuk mengingatkan Jimin tempat mereka berada. Mengerti, telunjuk Jimin kemudian beralih pada Jongdae, “Kau!”

“Aku?” Jongdae menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

“Lelaki mabuk yang nyium tiang—”

“Ehhh?!”

“Ppttt—”

“Maaf, saja. Namanya juga orang mabuk.” Jongdae menyerahkan pesanan ke meja tempat Jimin dan teman-temannya berada. Berkomentar setelah mendengarkan cerita dari Jimin dan Junmyeon untuk beberapa saat tentang kejadian malam itu. “Lagian itu bukan aib yang perlu disebarkan,” Jongdae mendumel pelan.

“Ah—tiang itu beruntung sekali bisa mendapatkan ciumanmu, Jongdae. Bayangkan betapa banyak gadis yang rela menjadi tiang demi mendapat ciuman darimu!” Junmyeon berseru.

Jongdae meliriknya, “ _Hyung_ , aku tidak mengerti kau bermaksud menghiburku atau bagaimana. Kau pikir nyium tiang ada sensasinya?”

“Jadi kau hanya kebetulan bertemu dengan mereka malam itu dan bisa mengingat mereka?” Taehyung menatap Jimin tidak percaya.

“Hanya sekali bertemu, kau bisa ingat?” Namjoon memastikan.

“Uh—ya, karena itu kejadian yang berkesan.”

Dari nada pembicaraan itu, Junmyeon mengetahui kalau teman-teman Jimin bukanlah werewolf. Jika seandainya mereka sama, Junmyeon yakin pemuda sekolah menengah atas itu akan berkata _‘tentu saja aku ingat mereka dari baunya, karena indera penciumanku sangat tajam.’_

Jadi werewolf pun bisa berteman dengan manusia biasa.

Berarti, Junmyeon juga boleh berteman dengan manusia kan?

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

“Lama tidak bertemu,” Yixing menyapa Junmyeon yang menghampiri mejanya berada. Kali ini Junmyeon mendapati pemuda ber- _dimple_ itu bersama seseorang.

“Kali ini tidak sendirian.”

Yixing mengangguk dengan kesan sungkan, “Ah, Junmyeon- _ssi_! Dia temanku, Xiao Lu. Sering dipanggil Luhan. Aku berkata kalau menu di café ini patut di coba, jadi dia setuju diajak kemari.”

Luhan tersenyum, “Kudengar kau telah menolong Yixing saat dia terluka parah.”

“Err—yeah.”

“Kadang Yixing memang ceroboh.”

“Heii! Aku tidak seceroboh itu.”

Tatapan mereka bertemu pandang, bola mata Luhan terlihat begitu indah, namun dengan segera Junmyeon mengalihkan perhatian. Pemuda itu terlihat cantik dan tampan dalam waktu bersamaan, memberikan kesan istimewa. Dalam hati dia meyakini kalau Luhan adalah hunter seperti Yixing. Yang berarti bahwa dia memiliki kemampuan khusus.

Pandangan Luhan mengarah pada Junmyeon yang berjalan untuk menyerahkan kertas orderan pada chef dapur di hari ini. Pandangannya terhalang oleh beberapa pembeli _take away_ yang pergi. Meja tersenggol oleh seorang pembeli, membuat sebuah gelas di meja yang telah ditinggalkan pelanggan rebah bergulir menuju ke lantai. Fokus Luhan teralih pada gelas, memandangnya fokus hingga gelas berhenti bergerak meskipun nyaris jatuh dari meja.

Sebuah tangan meraih gelas dan secara refleks netra kecoklatan Luhan beradu pandang dengan pemuda yang mengambil gelas, Junmyeon. Junmyeon tersenyum dan menunduk sekilas.

“Dia terlihat memiliki begitu banyak rahasia dibalik senyumnya.”

“Siapa?” Yixing yang memeriksa kamera nya menatap Luhan.

“Junmyeon- _ssi_.”

“Begitu? Semua orang memang memiliki rahasia kan? Kita juga.”

“Semua _‘orang’_ , ya…” netra Luhan menyipit.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

“ _Owner_ datang.” Manajer berucap kalem, tapi beberapa orang menahan napas. Cukup lama menunggu kedatangannya, dari memulai pekerjaan, hingga jam shift nyaris berganti.

“Junmyeon, selamat berjuang menghadapi _owner_!” Himchan mengepalkan tangannya.

“Ehh, kenapa aku?”

“Justru harus kau, karena kau belum pernah bertemu dengan _owner_.”

 _Halah, kalian semua hanya ngeles doang kan?!_ Junmyeon hanya diberi pose _peace_ oleh teman-temannya.

“Kalian ini jangan memberikan kesan kalau _owner_ kita orang yang kejam, dong.” Manajer berkacak pinggang, “Yang jelas, ayo melakukan tugas dengan baik. Jangan sampai ada yang dipecat di antara kita semua.”

Junmyeon mengikuti langkah manajer menuju ruangan pribadi yang ia sendiri belum pernah masuki. Terlihat seperti ruang kantor yang formal namun nyaman, ada beberapa kursi tersedia, salah satunya di tempati _owner_. Tampaknya sang pemilik café ingin menikmati pelayanan mereka di ruangan ini, sehingga Junmyeon harus bersiap melayani pesanan atau bahkan mungkin pertanyaan tentang alasannya bekerja.

Tapi Junmyeon tidak menduga, kalau _owner_ café mereka terlihat begitu muda. Kim Junsu, hanya namanya saja yang sering Junmyeon dengar, ini pertama kalinya dia bertatap muka dengannya.

“Oh, jadi ini Kim Junmyeon- _ssi_ , pegawai kita yang paling baru?” Junsu menumpu dagu.

Junmyeon mengangguk, sedangkan manajer mengiyakan beserta memberikan penjelasan tentang keadaan café. Pesanan yang dicatat tampak begitu banyak untuk dihabiskan sendirian, membuat Junmyeon sesekali memperhatikan _owner_ yang masih memesan.

Akhirnya dia mengerti, kenapa ada begitu banyak pesanan begitu ia mengantarkannya bersama Jongdae. Ia melihat kehadiran dua orang yang menempati kursi kosong di sebelah _owner_ , dan Junmyeon mengenali salah satunya.

“Lama tidak melihat keponakan Siwon, semakin lama semakin mirip saja.” Yunho berujar.

“Tidak menyangka bisa bertemu anda, Yunho- _ssi_.”

“Terlihat lebih manis dari pada Siwon- _hyung_.” Pria yang tidak Junmyeon kenal turut berkomentar. “Boleh juga.”

“Changmin, kau tidak bisa menggoda pegawaiku begitu saja.” ucapan Junsu bernada menegur.

“Maaf saja, tapi aku lebih tergoda pada makanan yang dibawanya.” Changmin menyahut.

“Sepertinya kau baik-baik saja di sini.” Yunho melanjutkan obrolan yang ditujukan pada Junmyeon.

“Ya…? Aku tentunya tidak berniat membuat masalah.” Jawab Junmyeon dengan nada heran.

“Aku tidak mempermasalahkan apapun, selama pegawai yang disini memenuhi syarat.” Ucap Junsu lagi.

Changmin—pemuda yang baru Junmyeon ketahui namanya itu tampak telah menikmati makanan yang tersedia, “Seandainya saja _mereka_ memiliki sikap seperti Junmyeon, pekerjaanku akan lebih mudah.” Tatapan sekilas diberikan Changmin pada Junmyeon.

Junsu berdehem, “Sekarang bukan tempat yang sesuai untuk membahas _pekerjaan_ kalian, kan.” Lirikan mata sipit Junsu terarah pada kedua pelayan cafe yang permisi untuk pergi.

Yunho memperhatikan kepergian anak itu.

“Jadi—anak itu ya. Kim Junmyeon, keponakan Siwon.” Changmin menikmati makanannya. “Karena dia adalah anak dari _sunbae_ terkenal di organisasi, kupikir Siwon- _sunbae_ akan menyerahkannya ke tangan kita.”

“Setengah dari dirinya adalah vampire, aku yakin Siwon memikirkan hal itu hingga ia tidak menyerahkan Junmyeon pada organisasi. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana keadaan organisasi kita.” Yunho berkomentar.

“Sebenarnya sih—ada beberapa divisi yang tidak aku senangi dalam organisasi kita.”

“Aku juga.”

“Oh~ harusnya kau menyuarakan pendapatmu itu dengan lebih tegas, Yunho- _hyung_.”

“Maaf tentang hal itu, aku tidak bisa melakukan lebih banyak lagi. Kau tahu apa yang Siwon lakukan untuk Junmyeon.”

“Kau juga turut andil dalam hal itu kan? Apa karena dia juga—adalah keponakan dari Jaejoong- _ssi_?”

“Ahahaha.” Yunho tertawa singkat. “Sungguh pertanyaan yang bodoh untuk diajukan.”

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Menebak-nebak dalam hati, Junmyeon mulai berprasangka kalau _owner_ mereka adalah anggota hunter. Namun jika demikian, bagaimana anggota bisa bersikap sesantai itu kepada leader. Mungkin Kim Junsu adalah orang biasa yang berteman dengan hunter?

Manusia biasa dan hunter, hunter dan werewolf, werewolf dan vampire, vampire dan hunter, mereka semua memiliki hubungan yang begitu rumit.

Semakin lama, Junmyeon merasa begitu banyak  hal yang terungkap padanya. Barangkali inilah akibat keluar dari zona aman—menapaki dunia yang ditempati oleh jenis berbeda, yang juga memiliki pemikiran  berbeda-beda dan terlibat diantaranya.

Dunia ini adalah tempat yang begitu luas untuk _half-blood_ sepertinya.

**[Ravel]**

Jongdae pikir, dunia itu sempit. Beberapa waktu lalu, pembahasan tentang makhluk supranatural berbentuk mitos terlintas diantara teman-temannya. Dia tidak sepenuhnya percaya tentang keberadaan yang biasanya hanya eksis di dalam novel ataupun film. Jongdae memiliki pembayangan mereka adalah keberadaan yang jahat dan kejam. Jika seandainya dia bertemu salah satu dari vampire ataupun werewolf, mungkin kematian menyakitkan adalah hal yang menunggunya. Tapi dunia begitu luas, tidak mungkin dia bertemu makhluk semacam itu di sekitarnya kan?

Dan dia melihat vampire dan werewolf secara langsung, meskipun tidak sepenuhnya sadar, Jongdae menyakini itu bukanlah mimpi setiap kali teringat tatapan mata yang menyala di malam itu. Dia mendengar dengan jelas, Junmyeon menyebutnya sebagai teman. Vampire itu menyebut dirinya sebagai teman.

Dunia yang sempit ini membuatnya bertemu dengan vampire dan werewolf. Membuatnya berteman dengan vampire.

Ah…tangan Jongdae terasa gemetar sekarang.

Tempat ia berada sekarang adalah sebuah gang menuju arah Junmyeon pulang. Arah pulang mereka berbeda, dan yang menuntun Jongdae kemari adalah rasa penasaran tingkat tinggi. Barangkali rasa ingin tahunya telah terobati begitu melihat adegan yang tidak akan terlupakan dengan cepat. Bagaimana tadi Junmyeon menancapkan taringnya pada seorang perempuan di sana dan menyuruh perempuan itu pergi setelahnya.

 “Aku nyaris berpikiran kalau kau benar-benar tidak mengingatnya karena pengaruh soju.” Mata merah Junmyeon tertangkap netra Jongdae di kegelapan malam.

“Aku hampir berpikiran itu hanyalah mimpi.”

“Karena itu kau tidak mengatakannya pada siapapun?”

Jongdae tidak menjawab, karena dia sendiri tidak tahu alasannya hanya berdiam saja ketika mendapati dirinya begitu peka terhadap Junmyeon setelah malam itu. Matanya secara refleks akan mengikuti pergerakan Junmyeon di café setelah mengetahui bahwa Junmyeon berbeda dari mereka. Dia merasakan suhu tubuh yang dingin setiap kali merangkul bahu Junmyeon. Namun dia masih merasa tak bisa percaya karena Junmyeon terlihat begitu normal. Menikmati makanan dan minuman yang sama seperti mereka—sementara dari yang dia dengar, vampire tidak memakan makanan seperti manusia.

Jongdae mulai berpikiran kalau yang dia alami benar-benar mimpi.

Jantungnya berdebar dengan tangan berkeringat dingin. Sebelumnya Jongdae tidak pernah setakut ini, berada di dekat Junmyeon. Namun melarikan diri tampaknya adalah hal yang sia-sia sekarang. Jongdae memutuskan untuk menghadapi sosok Junmyeon yang berbeda. Meskipun tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ini. Jongdae hanya meyakini kalau Junmyeon tidak akan membunuhnya.

“Tentunya bukan itu ya, alasannya. Tapi aku berterima kasih, karena kau tidak mengatakan apapun kepada semua orang di café.” Junmyeon tersenyum miris. Mulai berpikir kalau dia harus berhenti bekerja di café.

Jongdae berusaha mengendalikan ketakutannya, mengepalkan tangan yang terasa dingin, “Jadi… kau benar-benar vampire? Ahh—harusnya aku membawa bawang putih atau Rosario. Jujur—aku merasa begitu takut sekarang. Aku bahkkan hampir lupa pernah berkata kau memiliki kesan lemah—itu ternyata salah besar.”

Junmyeon maju beberapa langkah, mendekat namun Jongdae hanya diam di tempatnya.

“Kau tidak berniat lari setelah tahu hal ini?”

“Aku tidak bisa melarikan diri kan? Vampire bisa berubah menjadi kelelawar dan terbang mengejarku.”

Junmyeon terkekeh, lalu meletakkan tangannya di depan dadanya, “Oh. Aku tidak bisa berubah menjadi kelelawar. Aku hanyalah setengah vampire.”

Jongdae menatap nyala merah netra Junmyeon beberapa saat, “Wow. Sekarang ini terdengar keren. Maksudku yang aku tahu hanyalah vampire dan werewolf. Tapi ternyata juga ada campuran? Bagaimana bisa?”

“Jongdae. Ini bukan hal yang seharusnya kamu ketahui atau lihat.”

“Jadi… kau akan membunuhku?”

Jarak antara mereka semakin menghilang karena Junmyeon melangkah kehadapan Jongdae.

“Aku akan membuatmu melupakannya. Kau hanya perlu menatap mataku dan mendengarkan ucapan dariku.”

“Ah—jadi begitu, vampire memang dapat menggunakan hipnotis. Kau… membuat pemuda di meja tujuh yang menyukaimu melupakan perasaannya padamu, kan?”

Beberapa hal terasa jelas bagi Jongdae sekarang. Kenapa Junmyeon selalu menjaga jarak dan sikapnya yang selalu berkesan formal. Dia tentu tidak ingin identitasnya diketahui siapapun.

“Tidak ada gunanya membicarakan hal ini, karena kau akan melupakannya. Ini adalah pilihan terbaik.”

Junmyeon mendorongnya mundur, hingga tersudut di tembok. Perbedaan tinggi membuat Jongdae menunduk, mendapati iris merah fokus menatapnya. Tangan kiri pemuda setengah vampire itu berada di samping kepalanya. Posisinya terkurung bahaya.

“Jongdae, kau harus melupakan kejadian hari ini.” Junyeon berucap tegas. Melontarkan kalimat hipnotis seperti yang biasanya dia lakukan kepada para korbannya.

Jongdae menatapnya dalam diam beberapa saat. Jika diperhatikan lebih pasti walau hanya bertumpu pada pendar bulan, meski terjebak dalam rasa ketakutan Jongdae mendapati bahwa iris milik Junmyeon terlihat begitu indah. Apa semua vampire memiliki mata yang mempesona?

Mungkin tidak ada manusia yang bisa mengingat keindahan itu.

“Kau memiliki warna mata yang bagus, _hyung_. Awalnya kukira akan mengeluarkan laser seperti superman.”

Jongdae mengatakan hal yang tak terduga bagi Junmyeon.

“Eh…? Kenapa kau tidak terhipnotis…?”

Ini pertama kalinya Junmyeon tidak bisa menggunakan hipnotis kepada manusia biasa.

“Huh? Barusan kau menghipnotisku?!”

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**[Them - tbc]**

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**a/n:** masih Chenho ya, dan ff ini hampir selesai. Tampaknya gak ada yang sadar, kalau dari chapter satu hingga chp ini ada satu karakter yang nyempil tanpa deskripsi karakteristik. 

 

Next chapter: Trip.

04/05/2019 (ao3)

-Kirea-

 

 


	8. VIII [Trip}

 

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**Ravel © Kiriya Hiiragi**

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak ada perubahan yang berarti. Pekerjaan yang dijalani Junmyeon masih sibuk seperti biasanya. Hari-hari berlalu seperti itu, meskipun Jongdae telah mengetahui siapa dirinya.

Jongdae tampaknya tidak memberitahukan identitasnya kepada siapapun, karena semua orang masih bersikap sama kepadanya. Tentunya dia akan menjadi sosok penghuni halaman utama surat kabar kalau ketahuan. Meskipun kemungkinannya kecil begitu mengingat ada organisasi yang di tempati Siwon.

kenapa? Itu adalah pertanyaan yang sering terlintas di pikirannya. Kenapa Jongdae masih bisa bersikap biasa saja? Kenapa dia tidak bisa menghipnotis Jongdae?

Dia tahu jelas Jongdae hanya manusia biasa, karena pemuda itupun menyatakan dirinya hanyalah manusia biasa.

_“Dua puluh dua tahun aku hidup, aku yakin aku adalah manusia, hyung.”_

Itu adalah perkataan yang sangat jelas dari Jongdae. Junmyeon tidak mengerti yang terjadi. Apakah kemampuan hipnotisnya menghilang atau tidak efektif lagi?

Tapi perempuan yang dia hadapi malam itu masih bisa dihipnotisnya. Jadi masalahnya tentu ada pada Jongdae.

Apa karena Jongdae telah mengetahui fakta bahwa dia adalah vampire, hingga dia tidak bisa dihipnotis?

_Aakhhh!_

Junmyeon tidak tahu harus menanyakan hal ini pada siapa, hingga yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

“Mencoba model rambut baru?” Jongdae mengerutkan alis.

“Kau lebih menarik dengan poni,” _manajer-nim_ yang masuk ruang staff berkomentar.

“A—ah, tidak, aku hanya… sedikit iseng.” Junmyeon segera merapikan rambutnya kembali.

“Masih berantakan, _hyung_. Sini aku bantu.” Jongdae merapikan surainya dengan berbagai komentar tentang dia perlu memakai gel rambut dan rekomendasi shampo yang bagus.

Bagaimana bisa pemuda yang beberapa hari bilang takut padanya malah bersikap begitu santai seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa seperti ini. Manusia, terkadang memang aneh.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**Brakk!**

Posisi yang sama seperti malam itu. Jongdae terjebak di antara Junmyeon yang menahannya dengan tangan di samping kepalanya dan tembok café. Terjadi saat mereka sedang membuang sampah.

Matanya merah menyala. Merapalkan ucapan hipnotis yang ditujukan untuk Jongdae.

“Wuah, untuk beberapa saat aku merasa jantungku berdebar karena kaget. Akan lebih menyenangkan kalau gadis manis yang melakukan hal ini padaku, sih.” Ucap Jongdae, mengabaikan ekspresi serius Junmyeon.

Mata merah itu terlihat tajam, namun sekarang Jongdae tidak lagi takut padanya. Entahlah kenapa, Jongdae hanya merasa, mata yang menyala dari Junmyeon itu terlihat indah dan bukanlah tatapan yang perlu ditakuti. Itu saja.

 _‘Ah… Dia ingin aku melupakannya_ …’ Jongdae membatin.

“Ini kesekian kalinya kau mencoba hal ini, _hyung_.”

“Kenapa hanya kau saja yang tidak bisa…” iris Junmyeon kembali seperti semula, menjadi kecoklatan. Masih menatap Jongdae serius.

“Kau benar-benar ingin aku melupakannya? Bukankah sudah aku katakan, kau tidak perlu khawatir karena aku tidak akan menyebarkannya.”

“Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terlibat masalah karena tahu siapa aku sebenarnya.”

“Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, _hyung_. Kau tidak perlu sekhawatir itu. Aku tidak akan banyak bertanya. Kita adalah teman, jadi percayalah padaku. Tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi hanya karena aku tahu tentangmu.” Jongdae menepuk bahu Junmyeon.

“Kalian kok lama sekali—” Himchan terdiam, melihat adegan yang sungguh tidak di duga di depan mata. Junmyeon yang sedang menyudutkan Jongdae dengan tangan kanannya di tembok, dan Jongdae yang menatap pemuda itu sambil menunduk dengan tangan memegang bahu Junmyeon.

Sungguh keadaan yang mengundang berbagai prasangka.

“Maaf… mengganggu…” Himchan mundur dengan perlahan.

“Ahhh, jangan salah paham!” Junmyeon berseru, namun Himchan sudah menghilang dibalik pintu.

“Kau… telah membuat seseorang salah paham pada kita.” Jongdae berujar kalem.

Junmyeon pundung di pojokan. Satu masalah belum selesai, kenapa bertambah lagi?!

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

“Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada kalian, uhm… saat mengantar Jongdae pulang karena mabuk waktu itu misalnya? Selain Jongdae nyium tiang.” Himchan tampak kepo.

“Tidak ada!” sahut Junmyeon segera. “Tolong jangan salah paham.”

“Benarkah?” Himchan tidak percaya karena kejadian malam yang lalu begitu berkesan baginya. Terlihat seperti adegan romantis adalah kesimpulan sepihak darinya. Tapi memang, posisi mereka waktu itu sungguh penuh celah yang dapat mengakibatkan kesalahpahaman pihak saksi mata.

“Iya tuh, jangan mikir yang macam-macam. Hidup kita bukan sinetron yang penuh drama, oke? Kemarin kebetulan doang posisinya kelihatan ambigu begitu.” Jongdae muncul dari belakang Himchan.

“Ehh, benar begitu? Kenapa rasanya ada hal yang terkesan misteri bagiku.”

“Serius, gak ada apa-apa kok! Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan!” Junmyeon langsung mengiyakan daripada kesalahpahaman dari Himchan berakibat hal yang aneh-aneh dan merepotkan.

Himchan mengangguk-angguk paham. Sempat terbesit dalam pembayangannya adegan rating delapan belas plus layak sensor. Mabuk – otw hotel – xxx – in relationship.

“Kamu terlalu banyak nonton drama nih.” Jongdae menepuk bahu Himchan. Sementara matanya mengedip pada Junmyeon.

“Lagian siapa yang gak salah paham kalau kalian mojok berdua di belakang café yang keadaannya remang-remang kayak gitu. Tapi baiklah, kalau memang itu hanya kesalahpahamanku saja… Maaf sudah mikir yang anu-anu.”

Junmyeon hanya bisa tersenyum lemah.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

“Kupikir… Himchan telah mengerti kalau kejadian itu hanyalah kesalahpahaman.”

“Tentu dia mengerti.”

“Jadi… kenapa kita malah pergi berdua untuk membeli bahan tambahan?”

“Ya, dia pengen bareng Yongguk- _hyung_ di café mungkin. Pedekate.”

“Dia naksir Yongguk?”

“Hehehe, mungkin. Ngomong-ngomong _hyung_ , ikut liburan yang direncanakan _manajer-nim_ tidak?”

“Aku masih belum memutuskannya. Aku belum pernah ikut acara seperti ini, bersama… orang biasa.”

“Ikut aja! Kapan lagi bisa senang-senang secara gratis. Ini pasti karena _manajer-nim_ dan _owner_ menghargai kerja keras kita.” Jongdae berucap dengan semangat berapi-api. Matanya berbinar. “Lagi stress kuliah, perlu hiburan nih. Huhu.”

Junmyeon ingin tertawa mendengarnya. “Ingin melarikan diri?”

“Iya. Nggak apa-apa dong. Asal ingat jalan kembalinya.” Jongdae menatap jalanan yang mereka lalui, “Hanya karena kau sedikit berbeda. Bukan berarti kau tidak boleh bahagia, kan?”

Junmyeon tentu tidak tahu banyak tentang para rekan kerjanya karena jarak yang dia ciptakan. Bagaimana baiknya bersikap menghadapi mereka, Junmyeon masih belum tahu. Namun Jongdae secara perlahan membuatnya dekat pada mereka.

Jongdae ingin Junmyeon tahu, bahwa manusia bukan hanya sekedar mangsa bagi mereka. Mereka—setidaknya, bisa menjadi teman.

**[Ravel]**

“Liburan?! Aku ingin ikut!” Chanyeol berseru.

“Tapi kau bukan pegawai di tempatku bekerja, Chanyeol.”

“Aku ikut.” Chanyeol bersikeras.

Junmyeon mengelus dahinya, “Hanya pengunjung beruntung yang bisa mendapatkan voucher gratis ikut trip ini. Waktu pengundiannya sebentar lagi. Kau tidak bisa ikut begitu saja.”

“Aku akan bayar sendiri. Tapi aku ingin ikut bersama kalian.”

_Bersamamu._

“Aku memerlukan persetujuan _manajer-nim_ tentang hal ini…”

Dan kemudian—

“Ok.” _Manajer-nim_ tidak mempermasalahkannya. “Tapi bayar sendiri.”

Boleh mengajak kerabat, teman atau keluarga. Namun biaya tidak ditanggung café, kecuali untuk staff dan orang yang terpilih.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Promosi ini diadakan sejak tiga bulan yang lalu. Dua pengunjung beruntung akan mendapatkan masing-masing dua tiket gratis berlibur. Jadi mereka bisa mengajak pasangan mereka juga—baik itu keluarga atau teman, dan ikut pergi bersama rombongan para staff café. Yang perlu dipersiapkan hanya uang jajan untuk diri sendiri, karena biaya perjalanan, penginapan dan makan di tanggung café. Caranya cukup mudah, mereka akan mendapatkan kertas tabel yang akan mendapat cap stempel setiap kali melakukan pembelian dengan nominal tertentu. Jika stempel penuh, maka kertas tabel yang berisi nama pengunjung tersebut akan di masukkan ke kotak pengundian. Semakin sering membeli, semakin banyak mendapat kertas tabel dan stempel. Semakin besar kemungkinan menang.

**Pengunjung beruntung pertama; Oh Sehun.**

“Hehe.”

“Senang banget wajah kamu.” Kai yang menopang dagu minum _lemon tea_ miliknya dari sedotan dengan iris tertuju pada Sehun.

“Tiket gratis liburan bersama staff cafe!” Sehun memegang tiketnya seakan itu adalah benda yang sangat berharga. Dia salah satu orang paling banyak memasukkan kertas undian miliknya karena intensitas jajan yang sering di café ini.

“Meskipun bisa beli tiket liburan sendiri pakai uang hasil kerjaanmu?”

“Hm—tidak mungkin bisa beralasan dan bilang, wah, kalian juga liburan kemari? Kebetulan sekali, aku juga sudah lama ingin liburan ke tempat ini.”

“Masih ingin mendekati Kim Junmyeon- _ssi_?”

Sehun memegang tiket dengan kedua tangannya, “Tidak apa-apa, kan…”

“Gak apa-apa sih. Aku bisa komentar apa selain terima kasih karena sudah diajak ikut bersamamu secara gratis.”

**Pengunjung beruntung kedua; Zhang Yixing.**

“Ehhh… kau pasti menggunakan kekuatanmu kan, Lu?” Yixing setengah berbisik.

“Kenapa kau berpikiran begitu?” Luhan menanggapinya kalem.

“Soalnya aku yakin, banyak orang lain yang lebih banyak memasukkan kertas miliknya dibanding diriku.”

“Hmm… aku bisa saja berkata ini hanyalah kebetulan, atau aku memang menggunakan kekuatanku. Kau terlihat sangat ingin mendapatkan voucher liburan ini.” Luhan menatap dua tiket yang tergeletak di meja mereka.

“Aku memang ingin ke sana sih… banyak yang bilang tempatnya indah, dan akan ada festival disana. Kurasa itu akan jadi pemandangan yang bagus untuk lensa kameraku.”

“Heeh~ bukan karena Kim Junmyeon?”

Wajah Yixing bersemu, “Bukan kok.”

“Hmm…” Luhan menatapnya dalam.

“Jangan membaca pikiranku, Lu!”

“Apa gunanya aku memiliki kekuatan istimewa, kalau tidak untuk dimanfaatkan?”

“Kau harus memanfaatkannya demi kebaikan!”

“Aku berbuat baik. Mungkin…” Luhan menatap meja yang dihuni Sehun. Pemuda itu terlihat bahagia dengan tiket yang dipegangnya.

“Oh ya, Yixing, karena kau mendapat dua tiket, satunya untukku, kan?”

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

List orang yang akan pergi liburan; dari pihak staff café Moonlight adalah _manajer-nim_ , Kim Minseok, Kim Jongdae, Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Himchan, Bang Yongguk dan Kim Junmyeon.

Pengunjung beruntung; Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin (sahabatnya), Zhang Yixing dan Xi Luhan (sahabatnya).

 _Outsider_ yang bayar sendiri namun ikut rombongan mereka; Park Chanyeol.

Junmyeon nyaris membatalkan rencananya untuk ikut liburan begitu mengetahui nama-nama pemenang undian. Tentu saja, hal itu dicegah oleh yang lain.

Jongdae berseru penuh penekanan, “Sayang banget dong _hyung_. Ini gratis loh, **gratis**!”

Chanyeol berkata, “Loh, kenapa? Aku sudah bayar demi bisa ikut liburan denganmu. Uangnya tak bisa di _refund_ , masa kamu meninggalkanku di sana?”

Setelah perjalanan yang panjang, mendapati pemandangan yang indah ini membuat semua orang terkesima. Jauh di depan mata terlihat pegunungan yang menjulang dengan warna kehijauan. Cuaca terasa sejuk dan pemandangan hijau menyegarkan mata. Aroma hutan, dan gemerisik air terdengar dari kejauhan. Angin lembut khas pegunungan menyapa langkah mereka yang lelah begitu menapakkan kaki menuju penginapan yang jalannya menanjak.

“Selamat datang di penginapan ini, aku sudah menunggu kalian, para tamuku dari jauh.” Seorang pemuda tampan menyapa mereka di depan pintu penginapan.

“Ehh…” Jongdae mengenali pemuda yang menyapa mereka, begitu pula dengan Junmyeon.

“Namaku Shim Changmin, pemilik penginapan ini. Aku harap kalian bisa menikmati liburan kalian. Ada beberapa tempat bersantai dan permainan di sini. Kalian bisa bertanya pada staff jika membutuhkan sesuatu.”

“Kupikir aku tahu, apa alasan kita menginap di tempat ini.” Jongdae setengah berbisik pada Junmyeon. “Karena Changmin- _ssi_ berteman dengan _owner_ , biaya sewa tempat ini pasti lebih murah.”

“Itu… sepertinya logis.” Junmyeon berujar.

“Ini namanya berbisnis.” _Manajer-nim_ menimpali obrolan mereka berdua.

Beberapa diantara mereka tampak duduk beristirahat sambil menunggu pembagian kamar untuk menginap.

“Aku sekamar denganmu.” Chanyeol merangkul bahu Junmyeon terlebih dahulu. Membuat pemuda itu merapat padanya.

“Aku tidak masalah sih.” Ujar Junmyeon kemudian. Bersama dengan Chanyeol memang lebih aman dibanding bersama manusia biasa, atau… _hunter_.

“Kau yakin tidak ingin bersama yang lain? Misalnya aku, _hyung_?” Jongdae menawarkan diri.

Junmyeon tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, “Lebih baik begini.”

“Oke.” Jongdae mengerti. “Kalau begitu, aku dengan Minseok- _hyung_ ya.”

“Aku dengan Yongguk!” seru Himchan.

Beberapa suara terdengar ramai karena berucap bersamaan.

“Aku sendirian…” _manajer-nim_ mengedarkan pandangan pada semua rombongan yang berjumlah ganjil dengan dirinya. “Oke. Tidak masalah.” _Manajer-nim_ menghela napas. “Baiklah, mari kita lakukan pembagian kamar dan kuncinya.”

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Kamar nomor dua lantai dua.

Jendela yang dibuka membuat Chanyeol mendapat hembusan angin dari arah hutan pinus. Sementara Junmyeon sibuk menarik koper dan ransel miliknya. Kamar mereka cukup luas, ada dua kasur yang tersedia dengan dua lemari dan pintu menuju kamar mandi. Ada sebuah televisi besar dengan beberapa kursi sofa hijau dan meja dengan warna senada. Ruangan terbuat dari kayu jati memberikan kesan hunian yang alami.

“Jadi _hyung_ , kamu mau kasur yang dekat jendela, kasur yang dekat pintu keluar, atau… satu kasur denganku?” Chanyeol mengerling.

“Tidak, terima kasih. Aku dekat dengan jendela saja.”

“Yakin gak mau tidur bareng? Aku hangat loh.”

Ada suatu sore ketika Himchan mendapati seorang pemuda yang hanya memakai celana tanpa atasan, dan Junmyeon yang baru selesai mandi dengan handuk di kepalanya ketika berkunjung ke kamar nomor dua itu. Pemuda itu bersikap begitu santai.

“Maaf mengganggu…”

“Masuklah, Junmyeon- _hyung_ baru selesai mandi. Kau bisa menunggu di dalam.”

Chanyeol menoleh pada Junmyeon. “ _Hyung_ , kau tidak mengeringkan rambutmu dengan benar. Sini aku bantu.”

Ada pula suatu malam, dimana Himchan melihat Junmyeon dan Jongdae sedang mengobrol di ruang tengah lantai bawah, menikmati makan malam berdua dengan suasana yang hangat.

“Bagaimana dengan kimchi, apa kau juga dapat memakannya?”

“Aku cukup menyukainya.”

“Heeh~ kalau begitu coba cicipi ini.” sepotong kimchi disodorkan Jongdae dengan sumpit kepada Junmyeon, sehingga menyuapnya adalah hal yang dilakukan Junmyeon.

“Enak.” Junmyeon mengacungkan jempolnya. “Berikan aku lagi.”

“Haha.”

Himchan bingung. Junmyeon itu punya hubungan dengan siapa sih sebenarnya.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Air sungai yang jernih mengalir dengan tenang. Bebatuan alami besar memberikan kesan indah untuk dipandang. Sehun mencelupkan kaki pada dinginnya air dan berjalan pelan di antara batu-batu kecil yang terasa menarik untuk dilihat, ia memandang bayangannya sendiri di air hingga Sehun tidak sengaja mendapati seseorang berdiri di aliran sungai tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

“Halo Junmyeon- _hyung_.” Dengan berani Sehun menghampiri.

“Halo… Sehun. Aku tidak menduga bertemu denganmu di sini. Kupikir kau akan berjalan-jalan dan dikerumuni oleh gadis-gadis cantik.”

“Aku… sudah makan siang dengan beberapa dari mereka tadi. Eh, ya tentu saja dengan Jongin juga. aku ingin mencari suasana yang tenang. Kuharap aku tidak mengganggumu, _hyung_.”

“Kau tidak mengganggu.”

Sehun terlihat bersikap biasa, dan itu pula yang Junmyeon lakukan.

Sehun menyingsing celananya, menelusupkan kedua kakinya ke bagian sungai yang lebih dalam, berjalan-jalan, lalu berdiri pada batu besar. “Aku ingin mencoba hal ini sedari tadi.”

“Hati-hati, kau bisa terjatuh.”

Pemuda itu tersenyum lalu kembali menghampiri Junmyeon.

“Di sini ada banyak ikan kecil—ah di sana ada yang besar. Kupikir kau tadi kau sedang melamun. Apa kau sebenarnya memperhatikan ikan besar dan berpikir untuk menangkap dan membakarnya? Mereka memang terlihat enak sih, untuk dibakar.”

Junmyeon terkekeh, “Sejujurnya aku tidak berpikir begitu. Namun membakar ikan di tempat adalah ide yang bagus.”

Sehun menggaruk pipinya sendiri dengan telunjuk, “Iya… pemandangannya bagus, air jernih, bahkan batu-batunya yang kecil juga bagus!”

“Batu?”

“Ya, coba saja lihat.”

Junmyeon menatap kumpulan batu kecil di bawah kakinya. Memang, tadi dia hanya memandang bayangannya saja di air. Dia tidak memikirkan ikan, batu maupun pemandangan bagus di sekitarnya. Ia memikirkan _dirinya yang berbeda_. Dia menunduk, pandangannya tertuju pada batu-batu untuk menemukan yang menarik untuk dipungut.

Sehun turut melakukan hal yang sama.

Itu kejadian tadi siang.

Jongin menggeleng pelan, mendapati temannya duduk sambil memandang sebuah batu di meja. “Oke, kemarin kamu nyengir memandang tiket, aku memakluminya. Sekarang kau senyum-senyum sendiri sambil memandangi sebuah batu?”

Sehun menatapnya tenang, “Ini kudapat dari Junmyeon- _hyung_ ketika kami main air!”

“Kau senang meskipun hanya mendapat batu?”

“Kau akan senang ketika mendapat sesuatu dari orang yang kau sukai, tidak peduli apapun bentuknya. Meskipun orang-orang menganggapnya tidak berarti, sebagian menganggapnya sebagai hal berharga.”

Jongin menatap batu yang di pegang Sehun.

Batu kecil bercorak unik dengan sepuhan warna alami yang cantik.

Jongin pernah mendapat gelang bermanik kayu dari seseorang. Benda yang sederhana, murah dan dapat ditemukan di jual di toko-toko. Ini tentang siapa yang memberikannya dan perasaannya ketika mendapatkan benda itu. Rasa senang yang membuncah. Sesuatu yang berharga bagi seseorang memang relatif.

Jongin mengerti hal itu.

“Itu—batu yang cantik.”

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Beberapa dari mereka memutuskan untuk sedikit mendaki menuju bukit. Changmin mengatakan kalau pemandangan di atas sangat indah. Pepohonan tinggi yang menjulang ketika dilalui, awan-awan yang terlihat begitu dekat hingga memberikan kesan dapat dijangkau, bunga-bunga liar bermekaran pada sisi jalanan setapak yang mereka lalui.

Beberapa potret cantik dari helaian kelopak bunga berada di jangkauan kamera Yixing. Awan yang tampak berbentuk seperti kelinci telah turut tersimpan, begitu pula dengan orang-orang yang ikut mendaki.

Rerumputan masih terkena embun pagi, tanahnya ditumbuhi Lili liar, Dandelion, Edelweiss, dan Kosmos. Bahkan ada tanaman liar yang dapat dijadikan obat herbal.

 **Klik**.

Yixing mendekat dan memotretnya. Hamparan Edelweiss.

“Edelweiss, mereka menyebutnya bunga abadi.”

“Heeh, kau tahu?” Junmyeon menoleh padanya. Masih dengan posisi berjongkok menatap bebungaan itu.

“Err—yeah. Aku membaca. Kau tahu, semenjak kesalahanku waktu itu. Tentang bunga.”

“Ohh…”

“Itu cukup memalukan bagiku.”

“Begitu.”

“Dan aku jadi menyukai mereka. Maksudku, mereka masing-masing memiliki makna yang bisa disampaikan. Mereka kecil namun juga kuat menghadapi terpaan angin gunung. Mereka tetap tampil dengan kelopak terindah mereka yang berayun. Bahkan tanaman di sana bisa dipakai mengobati luka! Ya, meskipun lebih mudah menggunakan energi _healing_ milikku sih.”

Tangkai bunga berayun-ayun dengan wangi yang menyebar. “Ah, ya, meskipun kecil, mereka mampu bertahan ya. Itu hebat sekali.”

“ _Right_? “ Yixing menerawang, “Suatu hari nanti, aku ingin memiliki tanah yang luas. Sangat luas. Aku akan memenuhinya dengan aneka bunga dan tanaman. Mereka akan tumbuh dengan indah.”

Yixing membayangkan; dengan pakaian berkebun dan topi dari anyaman, dia mencabuti rumput, menanam bibit bunga dan memupuknya. Ketika berbunga, dia akan mengajak tambatan hatinya mengitari tamannya dengan bergandengan tangan. Bunga terindah akan dia selipkan pada sisi telinga sosok itu.

Eh? Tambatan hatiku?

Memangnya aku punya seseorang yang seperti itu?

Yixing menoleh pada Junmyeon yang memetik tangkai Dandelion. Bunganya ditiup hingga beterbangan searah hembusan angin. Sebuah potret yang kembali tersimpan di kamera Yixing.

“Mereka akan tumbuh dan bertahan hidup di tempat baru.” Junmyeon menoleh pada Yixing.

“Benar. Mereka akan tumbuh dengan cantik dan kuat.”

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Ini perjalanan yang cukup menyenangkan, hingga—

Di jalan, mengambil arah pulang yang berbeda, bau anyir darah menyapa indera penciuman Junmyeon. Ada beberapa bercak darah kering di tanah. Beberapa hewan mati dengan bekas luka yang aneh.

Junmyeon dan Chanyeol berpandangan, begitu pula Yixing dan Luhan. Sesuatu telah terjadi di tempat ini. Pastinya, bukan sesuatu yang bagus.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**[Trip - tbc]**

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Next chapter: Monster.

31/05/2019 (ao3)

-Kirea-


End file.
